


Domination

by zanash



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Ass Play, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Worship, Consent, Consent Play, Daryl Dixon Gives Oral Sex, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Flogging, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, Impact Play, Just Sex, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Submissive Character, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a man with desires that he needs to fulfill but hasn't had any luck finding the right girl to please him.  He discovers a BDSM club & joins with the hopes that he will match with a girl who can meet his needs.  Sydney Ross is a beautiful woman who has the need to be dominated.  She loves to please a strong-willed man.  They are matched & filthy smut ensues.**Feedback is greatly appreciated! :) Thanks!**
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

“Open your eyes, Sydney. Open your eyes and look at me.” Daryl’s voice was low and gruff. He was sitting in a chair near the big bed that took up the entire center of the room. There was only a golden glow from a single ornate lamp. Just enough light so Daryl was able to watch the beautiful girl in front of him. 

Daryl’s legs were spread wide in the typical guy sitting pose. One of his arms rested on the arm of the chair, the other was propped up and he was worrying his fingers in his goatee. Sydney was lying on the bed, propped up enough with pillows so Daryl could see her eyes. He always made her look at him. 

“Touch yourself, Sydney. Nice and slow.” This was all new to her and she was still nervous as fuck. Her hands were shaking, but her desire to learn more about this kind of thing far outweighed her nervousness. “Don’t make me tell you again to keep your legs open, Sydney. You know what happens if you don’t obey.” Sydney let her knees fall open even further and managed to squeak out a “yes, sir.” 

Slowly, she slid her hand over her belly and to her mound. She rubbed her fingers over the silky smooth skin of her outer lips, gently parting them. Daryl’s tongue glided over his bottom lip when he saw her glistening folds. She eased her middle finger inside, gathering her own juices to slicken her already swollen clit. 

A soft sigh escaped from her lips from the intense feeling of pleasure from the first few finger strokes. It wasn’t long until she forgot that there was a hot as fuck man sitting before her, watching her masturbate and her eyes fluttered closed. His clear instructions were that she was to keep her eyes on his. “Sydney,” Daryl’s tone was harsh, snapping her out of her self-induced bliss. “Eyes on me, girl. You’ll be punished if it happens again.” Sydney managed a quick, quiet “yes, sir” and resumed her task.

Daryl’s dick got harder by the minute. He would let her get close, her mewling whimpers becoming more frantic each time, and then would give the command for her to stop. Three times was almost too much and Sydney let out a frustrated groan. 

“You want me to let you cum?” Daryl wore a devilish little smirk despite his own precarious situation. His dick was aching in his jeans. He knew just how frustrated she was. Sydney’s body was shaking just enough that Daryl could see it in the low light of the room. “I asked you a question, Sydney. If you want permission I suggest you answer me.” She pulled in a shaky breath and nodded her head. “Yes, sir. Please, sir.” He smiled to himself. That was a nice little extra something. “You’ve been a good girl. You may make yourself cum now. Make it good for me, Sydney.”

He undid his pants, freeing his throbbing cock from its tight confines. Sydney hadn’t wasted a single second going after what she desperately needed. Watching the beautiful girl touch herself was getting him there in record speed. Sydney’s fingers rapidly alternated from circling her overstimulated bundle of nerves to plunging inside her tight entrance. Daryl watched for as long as he could stand it. He somehow made his way to the bed and gently moved Sydney’s hand. He needed to feel her. He needed to know what she felt like when the powerful orgasm overtook her, if only with his fingers. 

“Look at me, baby. I wanna see your eyes when you cum.” Daryl hadn’t called her baby before and it sent a wave of butterflies to her stomach. She stared into his and fought hard to keep them open when she felt his warm fingers tracing her silky heat. She lost the battle when he slid his thick finger inside of her. Her moans quickly became frantic and she moved her hips against his hand to get more of what she desperately wanted. Daryl let go of his shaft and placed his hand on her belly, bringing her back to earth. “Relax Sydney. I’m gonna get you there. Promise.” 

Her breaths were ragged and her body felt electrified, but she nodded and Daryl accepted her nonverbal response. “Good girl.” His fingers were sweet torment. He knew just what to do and he did it well. He now had two of his fingers in her, stretching her tight walls. He hooked them ever so slightly to rub that little spot and applied just enough pressure to cause her to draw her knees together. “Shhhh… Easy, baby. Open those gorgeous legs. Let me see all of you.” Sydney dropped her knees all the way to the mattress and gave herself over to him completely. 

Her hands were squeezing her ample breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples with wild abandon. “Lick ‘em.” Daryl’s voice was more hushed and breathless. He stroked his cock faster and faster, needing relief. “Let me see your lick your nipples.” Sydney brought her breast to her mouth and teased her large pink nipple with little flicks of the tip of her tongue. Daryl groaned at the sight and his knees tried to buckle. Somehow, he managed to keep himself upright and pleasuring them both.

“Cum, Sydney. I know you want to. Give it to me.” She had been dutifully holding back until he granted her permission. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. Daryl Dixon was a man with skilled hands. Getting to watch him jerk off was more fuel to the flames. She closed her eyes for only a moment and allowed herself to let go. She knew that Daryl was close too, and she wanted to see it. She opened her eyes, her body shaking from her release, and she saw Daryl. His eyes were squeezed shut, his brow in a deep furrow and his lips pulled into a tight, thin line. His breath came out hard and fast. His fingers were still buried inside of her, although he wasn’t moving them. He didn’t need to. Watching this while still in the throes of her orgasm was nearly enough to cause another one. He stood up as straight as he could, making sure that his cock was directly over her belly.

Without a second thought or permission, Sydney quickly turned herself onto her knees and leaned forward on her chest with her ass in the air. She pushed Daryl’s hand out of the way and took his length into her mouth. Daryl groaned loudly. The sensation of her warm, wet mouth was all he needed. He grabbed a handful of hair on each side of her head and anchored himself as he came hard. Sydney dug her fingers into his ass cheeks, holding him close as she drank down all that he had to give to her. She might be punished for this. If she was, well, it was more than worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be over a week before Sydney heard from Daryl again. She was worried that she had way overstepped and that he was punishing her with his silence, but that was not the case. Daryl had been pulled in to cover for one of the other firefighters and then ended up covering for another one. What was meant to only be a forty-eight-hour week quickly turned into ninety-six hours. While it sucked at the time, it meant that he would have a nice little bank of vacation time and overtime saved back. 

Sydney had been on his mind a lot since that night. They had only been in the playroom a few times, but the last time was far more intense than the previous ones. Before there had been some light touching and both of them getting to know expectations and limits. Daryl had some experience, but not in a place like this. Sydney was a novice who had been longing for someone to dominate her. It wasn’t something that she could talk even to her friends about. They were all about the vanilla stuff. That stuff was great if that was all you needed, but Sydney knew that she needed more than that. 

Daryl answered all of the questions on the online questionnaire and submitted it along with membership fees to The Crypt, then he waited. They had a comprehensive matching algorithm that he would receive once all of his closest matches were found. His profile would also be added to those that he matched. It would be up to the parties to vet the profiles and decide how to proceed from there. 

There were more than a few that caught Daryl’s eye, but then he saw Sydney’s photo and stopped where he was. He read her info over and over. Her long dark hair and icy green eyes were striking. He wanted to know more about her and what she was looking for. He sent her a message through The Crypt’s messaging app, per policy, and he waited. 

Sydney was about to give up on finding what she wanted. So far, all of the matches that she’d gotten were of guys who were more sadistic than she was interested in. While a little bit of pain and punishment was something that she wanted, most of the matches were into severe pain infliction. Being bound, being spanked, being sexually denied and tormented might be a little on the vanilla side for this club, she thought to herself. Then it happened. One day after almost giving up, she was checking her email and found that she had a notification from The Crypt. There was a pending message for her. There was a new profile for her to check out.

Daryl’s profile photo was one of him in a black button-down shirt that his arms were about to burst out of. He had this dark, mysterious expression. His dark, shaggy hair hung in his beautiful blue eyes. According to his profile, they were looking for almost the same things. He was very detailed in his likes and dislikes. Some of the things that he liked were things that were not off the table for Sydney, but she didn’t have the experience so she didn’t know if they were things that she would like.

Daryl was excited when he came home from his shift and found that Sydney had responded to his message. She included a full-body photo of herself. She said that she wanted him to see what she looked like before they agreed to meet. She considered herself to be “full-figured” and she wanted to spare them both the embarrassment in case she wasn’t what he was looking for. 

He instantly thought that she was beautiful. He couldn’t for the life of him understand why women thought they had to be rail-thin to be attractive. She had curves. Her voluptuous breasts, tapered waist, full hips, and a nice round ass were just what he thought was perfect. If nothing else came of this, he hoped to make her believe that she was a gorgeous, sensual woman. He sent back a short response asking her to meet for coffee. They needed to see if they had any chemistry if any of this would work. He also left a P.S. at the bottom of his response. ‘I think that you’re perfect just the way you are. You’re beautiful.’

Sydney thought that maybe he was just trying for a hook-up, but then again, looking at his picture again, she knew that he could have any woman he wanted. Maybe he really did think she was beautiful. Either way, she decided that she would allow it to boost her confidence and she agreed to meet him for coffee later. 

They were both hoping to arrive early so they could get their nerves under control. Daryl was so nervous he was sweating. To be fair, it was a warm day and he was wearing black, as usual. Sydney held her head a little higher that day because a hot as fuck guy paid her a sweet compliment. She pulled on her favorite jeans with all the holes, her black heels, and a cute green, off-shoulder top. He pulled her hair up in a ponytail and touched up her makeup before heading out. 

Daryl spotted her right away. She was a short little thing. Even in her heels she only barely stood above his shoulders. She smiled when she saw him and headed over to where he was sitting. She was friendly from the jump. Daryl stood and shook her hand, smiling back. There was no nervous early minutes or awkwardness. Sydney jumped right in and asked if he’d been waiting long.

“No. I just got here actually.” Daryl’s voice sent shivers down her spine. She could listen to him reading a damn phone book all day long. The waitress came by and took their order and Sydney went right back into it. “Can I ask what it was about my profile that made you contact me?” Daryl raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Just right to it, huh?” She smiled again and he noticed the deep dimples in her cheeks. “Well, we both know that we like some stuff that a lot of people consider to be taboo. I think that we’re maybe beyond being shy, right?” Daryl chuckled. He liked this girl. “Yeah, I guess you have a point. I liked everything that I saw in your profile. Of all of the matches that I got back, you matched most closely. Plus, I thought you were gorgeous.” That part Daryl said a little more quietly and he was blushing a bit. Sydney gave a little laugh and shook her head in a way that Daryl knew meant that she didn’t believe him. “Can’t take a compliment can ya?” Her expression fell a bit and she shrugged her shoulders. “You have no idea how pretty you are, do you? We’re gonna fix that.” Daryl left no room for discussion on the matter and Sydney picked up on it. She put her hands on the table, palms down, looked into his eyes and said, ``Yes, sir.” Yeah, Daryl thought, this was going to work out just fine. 

They talked over coffee for more than two hours. Before they left, they decided that they would exchange numbers and they would meet at The Crypt the following night. Before they parted ways, Daryl took her hands and kissed her cheek. He might be Dominate, but he wasn’t a bull by any means. Sydney was a lady and no matter how they might play, she would have his respect and be treated like a lady. At least outside of the playroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney was a nervous ball of energy all day at work. She had a hard time focusing on her computer and often found herself daydreaming about what the night had in store. It didn’t help when Daryl sent her a text at lunch with the explicit instructions for what she was to wear. He was itching to see her clad in something black and naughty. He also asked that she wear her hair down. 

They agreed that tonight would be about getting acquainted and getting to know expectations and some light play. Nothing too stressful for a first encounter. They already chose a safeword to use in case things were either moving too fast or if either was uncomfortable with something. Sydney knew from their one meeting that she could trust Daryl to stop if she said to. Daryl trusted her, too. He knew that she wouldn’t hesitate to let him know if things were going too far. They both shared their certificate of health, which was also on file at The Crypt. Things were going perfectly.

Daryl had the next couple days off and he was glad. He thought that he would probably be needing the next day to recover and process things. He was really hoping things would work out with Sydney the way he thought they would. He wasn’t faring any better than Sydney was in the nerve department. He was amped up and itching to get Sydney on her knees in front of him. It was all he could think about. Soon enough, he found himself with a raging hard-on that he had to take care of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8 PM Friday Night 

Sydney came home from work and just about drove herself crazy trying to find the perfect black lingerie. It was one of her guilty indulgences so she had a fairly sizable collection, but she wasn’t sure that what she had would meet Daryl’s requirements. He’d said in his text that he wanted her in something black, sheer or lacey, thigh-high stockings, and heels. The stockings and heels were not an issue. She knew just the ones that she would wear. The lingerie was tricky. Most of her panties were full coverage or booty short style and she didn’t think that was what Daryl had in mind. Of course, she could just wear something that she was sure he wouldn’t like and take a spanking for it. The thought sent shivers all the way through her. She settled on the push-up bra and lace boy short panty set and hoped that he didn’t like it. She wanted to know what his hand felt like on her backside sooner rather than later.

Daryl arrived at The Crypt as soon as the doors opened. He wanted to make sure that he got one of the playrooms. He also wanted to have a few minutes there so he could get himself into the right headspace. It didn’t take long once he walked into the room. It was set up with a big canopy bed in the center of the room, complete with four-point leather restraints. A plush chair set off to the side of the bed. There was a set of chains hanging from the ceiling with cuff restraints on the end. There was a large armoire on the opposite side of the room that contained a variety of implements of pleasure and punishment. And, finally, there was a spanking bench beside the armoire. The wall in front of the bench was covered with a wide, floor-to-ceiling mirror. That way the Dom could have a clear view of his sub’s face. This excited Daryl in a whole new way. They would most definitely be using that in the future. 

Sydney found Daryl waiting for her at a table in the corner. He already had a drink waiting for her. His eyes hooded when he saw her. She was wearing a tight black mini dress that stopped just short of the thigh-high stockings. She looked incredible. He stood as she neared the table and pulled out her chair for her. “Ever the gentleman, aren’t you?” He kissed her cheek as he pushed in her chair. “Only for a beautiful lady.” 

They had a couple of drinks to take the edge off before heading to the playroom. It had worked until they started down the dimly lit corridor. Daryl held Sydney’s hand and led the way, and every step closer Sydney could feel her heart beginning to race and that familiar flutter of excitement in her pussy. 

As soon as they entered the room, Daryl closed the door and the change in him was instant. She could smell the change of his scent caused by the massive surge in his testosterone level. Sydney’s chest heaved with her heavy breaths as she watched Daryl to decipher if there was something she needed to do. He sat down on the chair and hooked his finger and motioned for her to stand before him. She took those few steps on shaky legs and put her hands behind her back. “When we are in this room you are to address me as sir. If I tell you to do something I mean to only have to tell you once.” His low, smoke and whiskey voice caused her panties to noticeably dampen. Daryl waited for a beat for his response and was about to indicate that there was something she needed to say to him when she finally responded correctly. “Good girl,” he praised with a smile. “If you misbehave or make me tell you something more than once, there will be punishment. I could give you the silent treatment until you make amends, I might put you in a corner until I feel that you’ve learned your lesson, or, I might spank you. Of course, I could always get you all worked up, begging me to make you cum and then just stop. So, Sydney, are you going to be my good girl?” She was breathless at the thought of him denying her an orgasm. “Yes, sir.” 

“Take off your dress. I want to see what you’re wearing just for me.” Sydney decided early on that tonight she was going to be curvy and confident. Daryl had chosen her, after all. He told her that he thought she was beautiful, so she was going to believe it, no matter how she felt about herself. She pulled her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor beside her feet. Daryl shifted in his chair. The lingerie was sexy, but not exactly what he wanted. They could work on that though. He twirled his finger indicating that she was to turn around for him. Sydney obeyed at once. She did a slow turn with her hands clasped in front of her. With a smirk, Daryl motioned for her to come and stand before him again. “Good girl. You’re doing such a good job, Sydney. Do you want a reward for being a good girl?” She nodded for a moment before she remembered to verbally respond. “Get on your knees. Hands on the floor.” She did as asked, but she forgot to say “Yes, sir.” Daryl decided that he needed to remind her.

He walked around her in a complete circle, letting her feel the mounting tension. He walked around behind her and stopped, kneeling at her backside. She jumped a little when she felt his hand on her back. “I think you forgot something, Sydney. Let this be a reminder that when I tell you to do something you are supposed to say yes sir.” She felt the air breeze over her bare skin as Daryl drew his hand back. One hard smack on her right buttcheek stung like fire and felt oh so good at the same time. “Yes, sir.” Daryl gently rubbed away the sting, dying to get his hands on more of her. “One more thing, Sydney. When you are punished, I want you to thank me so I know that you’ve learned your lesson.” She swallowed hard and responded breathlessly. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” 

Daryl remained behind her rubbing one hand all over her ass. “You liked that, didn’t you?” He smiled wickedly as she struggled to respond. “Lean forward. Face on the floor.” “Yes, sir.” She didn’t forget this time. Daryl leaned all the way over her, sweeping her silky hair away from her ear. He pressed his lips against the little diamond stud in her lobe, causing goosebumps to break out across her skin. “Is your pussy wet, Sydney?” Daryl whispered huskily. A weak moan came from her closed lips. “Y-yes, sir.” She felt Daryl running his tongue along his bottom lip and she ached for more contact. “Tell me, Sydney, who makes your pussy wet?” If he was trying to kill her with his naughty talk, he was well on his way. Sydney’s eyes rolled back in her head and he’d barely touched her. “You do, sir.” 

Daryl asked her to stand up once again. “Let’s take a little time to find out what turns you on. I want to know all of your weaknesses.” She stood before him, her legs were a little wobbly because of all of the nervous energy surging through her. Daryl eased up behind her, once again rubbing his hands all over her hips and ass. “Take off your bra. Show me what you’re hiding under that lace.” She reached back to unfasten the hooks, momentarily forgetting her primary command. “Yes, sir.” A low growl rumbled from Daryl’s throat. “Such a good girl. Good girls get good rewards. You want to be rewarded, don’t you?” “Yes, sir.” Sydney slid the satin straps from her arms and tossed her bra aside. Her voluptuous breasts spilled from the restraining garment. Her nipples hardened with the cool air in the room. Daryl remained behind her, looking over her shoulder at the most glorious pair of tits he’d ever seen. He gently gathered her hair into a ponytail and pushed it over the opposite shoulder. 

Daryl started laying a trail of soft, wet kisses at the gentle curve of her shoulder, slowly working his way up her neck. He noted every time she moaned. He found her magic spot right below her earlobe. Her body shuddered from head to toe. “Mmmmm. Think I mighta found something here. That feel good?” Her reply came out as scarcely more than a whisper. His hands roamed from her hips to her ribs, gently raking his nails over her skin. Her head fell back against his shoulder, giving in to the way his hands felt on her. Without warning a sharp crack followed by a stinging burn on her buttcheek jerked her back to reality. “Unh uh, Sydney. No getting lazy on me. Keep your head up.” “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” There was no hiding the wanton huskiness to her voice.

He kissed her all across her shoulders, all the while his hands were exploring her breasts and teasing her nipples. Sydney was helpless to him and this was all they had done. She could only imagine how much better things were going to get. He clearly was beginning to get a little lost in the moment as well. He had his hard dick pressed against her ass, grinding it against her as he tweaked her nipples with his fingers. She could feel his warm breath between her shoulders. He dragged his lips in a random way across her back, his scruff of facial hair both tickled her skin and made it itch. He would nibble gentle little bites up the back of her neck until Sydney was sure that she wasn’t going to be able to take anymore. She wanted to beg him to fuck her then and there, but that wasn’t how this went. He was in control and she had given him all of the power.

“We talked about how much you like a good spanking. Do you think you’ve earned one?” This time Daryl traced the outline of her ear with his tongue. She replied with a weak, trembling affirmative. “You can do better than that, Sydney. If you want me to spank you, you better make me believe it.” Daryl removed his hands from her and stepped away, leaving her to feel a literal and figurative chill from his absence. “Tick tock, Sydney. I ain’t gonna wait too long for you to make up your mind.” 

Sydney found her voice and responded before Daryl really punished her with corner time or with the silent treatment and she wasn’t sure what would be worse. “Yes, sir. I really want you to spank me, please.” Daryl sighed loudly enough to let her know that he wasn’t completely pleased. “I’ll take it this time. From now on, when I ask you for a response I expect it immediately.” “Yes, sir. I’m sorry I disappointed you.” He stood in front of her, his expression was intense and serious as she eyed him sitting in the chair “You keep your head up and count your licks. I won’t tell you again.” “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Sydney didn’t waste a second this time. “C’mon then. Lay across my lap and put your hands behind your back.” With a naughty little grin that she couldn’t suppress no matter how hard she tried, she gave the appropriate response and bent across Daryl’s thighs. 

The stiff denim of his jeans rubbed against her belly as they each shifted to get into the most comfortable position. Daryl gathered her small wrists together and held them firmly with one hand. “If you’re a very good girl, we’ll use a paddle or a crop next time. Would you like that?” “Yes, sir. I would like that very much.” 

With his free hand, Daryl rubbed her ample curves and trailed his fingertips down the bare skin of her thighs. “You have such a pretty ass. It’s so nice and full and it feels so good under my hand.” Daryl’s voice was much softer now. He loved the way she felt against him. Her body, all of her amazing curves were something that he’d always liked. Even more so after his last serious relationship. But he really didn’t want to think about Jenna right now. 

The anticipation of when Daryl was going to land the first blow was driving her mad. She already felt like she had been on his lap for a long time and all he was doing was rubbing her ass and breathing normally. Daryl was aware of the consequences of a slow build-up to a nice spanking. He understood the mentality of all of this. The mental build-up and suspense would lead to a greater response from Sydney. She was behaving well, though. She wasn’t whimpering or squirming for more than he was ready to give to her in his time. Of course, that little smirk before she climbed across his lap would have to be dealt with. He liked that she seemed to have a bit of mischievous side. That could lend well to their play.

Sydney was trying her best to keep her breathing under control and not move. She didn’t want to let on that she had been thinking about this very thing since she met Daryl for coffee. Though, by now she was beginning to wonder just how much longer she was going to be able to hold out before she outright begged for it. THWACK! The sting caught her completely off-guard as she was lost in her thoughts of his big hand spanking her. “Ahem,” Daryl warned after not getting an instant count. “Sorry. One, sir.” He gently rubbed away the bit of remaining sting. “Not gonna remind you again, Sydney. Next time means punishment.” “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” This time he popped her other cheek with a harder flick of his hand. “Two, sir,” she moaned. Changing things up a bit to see how she handled it, he delivered three smacks in rapid succession to alternating cheeks. His evil smile widening when he heard her moaning pleasurably, and even more when she counted off each lick. “Halfway there, Sydney. I want you to tell me your safeword. I need to know for myself that you can remember it when things are heating up.” “Sapphire, sir.” 

Daryl’s eyes fluttered closed and he let go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He was relieved to hear that she could keep her mental faculties about her even when she was keyed up. Consent wasn’t just something that was part of a relationship to him. Consent meant everything. Now knowing that he could trust her to revoke her consent if she ever needed or wanted to give him peace. He never wanted a woman to feel like she had to push herself beyond her confines of comfort just to please him. 

“Ten, sir. Thank you, sir.” Sydney counted the last of the licks from her spanking and Daryl steadied her once she was on her feet again. “Care to show me how red your pretty ass is?” She didn’t think she’d ever get over him paying her compliments. She turned and slowly slid her panties down until she felt Daryl’s hand on hers. “Don’t gotta take ‘em all the way off. We might start something we shouldn’t if you do.” There was a hint of disappointment in his tone. She had a flash of it too, but Daryl was right. This was only their first time doing anything and if they went too far now, it might lead to things not working out. “Lay with me on the bed? Just as Daryl and Sydney.” 

They laid across the bed sideways facing one another. The shy smile Daryl had when she met him at the coffee shop was back. “I really liked how things went tonight. I mean... Fuck, I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say here other than I had a really good time. I think that you and me clicked.” Every second that Daryl rambled Sydney’s dimples deepened with her grin. “Okay. What gives with that smile?” “You’re pretty cute when you’re uncomfortable.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “You know, cute don’t really work so good in this situation,” he waved his hand from her to himself. “Yeah, I know, but it is what it is. And, for the record, I think we clicked too.” Daryl reached across and swept a lock of hair that was hanging over one of her eyes. “I hope that you want to maybe do this again. No pressure of course.” That little piece of Daryl that was still a bit on the shy side was making his appearance once again. “Daryl,” Sydney giggled, pressing her finger to his lips. “I really liked this and I have to admit that I’m more than a little flattered that you picked me. I want to keep doing this. Can I ask you something and not have you think that I’m a crazy stalker or anything?” “Isn’t that exactly what a crazy stalker would say?” “Touchè. But, for real, that isn’t my thing, swear.” “Of course. You can ask me anything.” She licked her bottom lip and thought for a second about how to bring up this particular topic before she just spilled it. “I’m not asking for us to not see other people outside of this, but I think it would be a good idea that if either of us decides to, that maybe we could do each other the courtesy of letting the other know.” 

Daryl agreed without hesitation. He couldn’t stop himself from tracing the scrolls of her tattoo on her side. It was an intricate pattern of scrolls and roses that extended from below her breast, along her ribs, ending just above her hip. They talked for a little while longer and Daryl made sure that she was certain that she felt okay with how things had gone. When he walked her out to her car he held her hand and kissed her cheek, before letting her go. They both parted ways already counting down to the time when they meet up and do this again.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl sat in the chair thrumming his fingers on the arms. He stared at Sydney who was standing in the corner as ordered with an angry scowl. It wasn’t that he didn’t thoroughly enjoy shooting his load down her throat the last time they played, it was the fact that she had done it without asking or permission. For that, she had to be punished. 

Admittedly, Daryl was seriously enjoying looking at her in the sexy lingerie she wore for him tonight. She was wearing a burlesque-style corset, a thong, garter belt, thigh-high stockings, and stilettos. Her curves were perfectly accentuated and he desperately wanted to get his hands on them. First, though, she needed a reminder that she isn’t supposed to do anything without permission. So, for the last half an hour he had made her stand in the corner with her eyes on him while he contemplated the proper punishment. 

She’d stood there for so long that she was startled when she heard him call her name. “Yes, sir?” “You see my bag at the end of the bed? I want you to open it and get the paddle and then bring it to me.” Sydney replied as she should and carried the paddle to him. She got onto her knees at his feet and presented the paddle to him with both hands. “You know that you’re being punished. Do you know why?” “Yes, sir.” Daryl leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, bringing his face near to hers. “Tell me. Tell me why, Sydney.” She dropped her eyes, but the sharp sound of Daryl snapping his fingers brought her gaze right back. “Eyes on me or it gets worse. Now, tell me why I’m about to punish you.” She pulled in a deep breath, her body trembled with anticipation. “Because I acted without command or permission, sir.” 

Daryl was quiet again, his eyes narrowed and burning a hole through her. “Go lay across the bed on your stomach.” Sydney rose, her eyes never leaving his. “Yes, sir.” 

Sydney laid across the bed as directed. Daryl was right behind her. He was in dire need of getting his hands on her. He took her right ankle and pulled it out to the side to where the restraint was at the head of the four-poster bed. “You know I’m not going to go easy on you, right?” “Yes, sir.” He fastened the buckle to her ankle and checked that she only had a little slack. He repeated the process with her left ankle with the restraint at the foot of the bed. Her legs were spread wide and she wiggled a bit to get as comfortable as allowable in this position. He walked around to the opposite side of the bed and bound her wrists together, attaching them to a restraint that was tethered to the side of the bed. He tugged the binds to make sure that they weren’t too tight or too loose. 

Daryl stalked up behind her, tapping the paddle against the side of his leg. “You know we gotta do this, right Sydney?” “Yes, sir.” “I think we need to step this up a bit. I want to make sure that you know how to obey me.” Sydney heard his rummaging around in his bag but she wasn’t able to turn her head enough to see what he was doing. 

She gasped in surprise when she felt Daryl’s fingers suddenly rubbing up along her slit and the dip inside. He thrust his fingers in and out several times, long enough for Sydney to start to enjoy the feeling of them and to get his fingers wet. He rubbed the moisture all over her, scissoring her clit between his first two fingers and squeezing it gently as he pulled them back. The next thing she was aware of was the subtle sound of vibrations. “You’re going to learn that you’re not supposed to do anything unless I say.” Daryl slid a vibrator just underneath her, right against her pretty little nub. “You’re not allowed to cum unless I say you can. Do you understand me?” She responded with a little tremble in her voice. “Ten licks. You better count them out and you better not move off of that vibrator. Got it?” “Yes, sir,” Sydney responded meekly. 

The wait for the first strike to land was torture. Daryl dragged the paddle across her calves and thighs. He tapped it against her ass as though he was lining up where the blow would land and draw his arm back only to come right back to dragging or tapping over and over. Sydney was trying everything she could to keep her mind off of the intense vibrations against her clit. She wasn’t certain that she was going to be able to keep herself from climaxing. When Daryl was fairly sure that she was deeply concentrating, he landed a hard smack to her right cheek. Sydney squealed out and her body jumped against the restraints. “Oh! Uh, one, sir.” He rubbed away a bit of the sting and then quickly popped her left cheek with no warning. “T-two, sir. Uhhh…” Sydney was writhing her hips around as much as she could. The toy nestled between her legs was getting the better of her. 

Daryl watched with hooded eyes for a few moments before pressing the paddle against the fingers of his non-dominant hand until it snapped against her ass. The sound of the crack was very satisfying. “Three, sir!” Sydney was beginning to sound like she was having trouble keeping her happy thoughts about her. “What’s wrong, Sydney? You’re not close are you, sweetheart?” She tried to answer but all that came out was a series of garbled sounds that almost sounded like no sir. Daryl smiled wickedly. He accepted her mumbled response. It was good that she fighting it so hard. “That’s my girl.” 

The spanking seemed to go on for what felt like hours. In reality it was only about fifteen minutes, give or take. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body as she fought every urge she had to not let go. The sweetest sensation of relief washed over her when she counted the last lick. Now all she had to do was convince Daryl that she would behave for him.

“Have you learned your lesson, Sydney?” After many attempts filled with moans, Sydney replied, pleasing Daryl. “Are you going to do anything without permission again?” “No! No, sir! I swear!.” He slid his hands against the backs of her thighs, drinking in the sight of her struggling to comply. “Do you want me to let you cum now, sweetheart? Do you need it?” “Yes yes yes yes yes yes! Oh God, please, yes! Please, sir!” She was literally beyond her ability to hold back any longer. Daryl had to admit that he admired her stamina. He eased against the bed and slid his two middle fingers inside her dripping pussy. “Let go, Sydney. You can cum now, baby.” 

Her whole body tensed and convulsed with her overwhelming release. Daryl slid the vibrator from underneath her, giving her an instant reprieve from her long torment. “Good girl,” he soothed. He slowly slid his finger in and out, thoroughly enjoying the way her walls were rhythmically contracting around them. Sydney’s legs were shaking violently and she was reduced to incomprehensible mummering and moaning. 

Sydney slowly started to come down from her glorious release little-by-little. Daryl’s warm hands caressed her tenderly. Somehow, while she was in the throes of the hardest orgasm she’d ever had, Daryl released her legs from the restraints and he was rubbing away any stiffness from her hips. “You’re so beautiful,” his voice was as soft and soothing as his touch. He laid hot, wet kisses on the skin just above her stockings. A hard shiver coursed through her whole body when he licked the crease where her thigh curved into her ass. “That’s so good,” she mewled. Daryl worked his way over her and pulled the stain ribbon holding her corset closed. His weight of his body pressed against her felt better than she could have imagined. 

“You have on too many clothes,” she said dreamily. Daryl peeled the corset away from her body and slowly dragged his tongue along her spine. He gathered her hair and moved it to one side, kissing his way to her ear. His breath tickled the little hairs on the back of her neck. Sydney moaned contentedly. Her hands were still bound and she was aching to get free so she could touch him. “Tell me what you want, Sydney,” his hot whisper sent a bolt of desire through her like she’d never felt before. “You. I want you.” She started wiggling her hips against his hard dick. 

Daryl slid off of her and she instantly missed him. “Let’s turn you over.” Daryl firmly grasped her hips and helped her to get onto her back. He crawled over the top of her madly claiming her breasts with his mouth and hands. Sydney wrapped her legs around him, desperate to get him as close as possible. “I wanna play some more.” His words were evil as they came out against her skin. “You wanna play, Sydney?” He suckled her nipple and Sydney tried hard to answer him. “I, oh God, yes. Please,sir” Sydney was weak with want. 

She tipped her head backward so she could try to see what Daryl was doing. He was at the side of the bed where her restraints were anchored. “Come with me,” was all he said in regards to his plan. It took some creative maneuvering to get herself turned around and off of the bed, but she did it. Daryl led her toward a wall that was covered with a massive mirror. An open beam hung from the ceiling where the mirror was. Daryl threaded the length of strap coming from her wrist cuffs through the beam and pulled her arms above her head. “This ok?” Daryl asked to make sure that her arms were not strained or in a painful position. Sydney bit her plump bottom lip and nodded. “Yes, sir.” Standing behind her, Daryl slowly tugged her panties from her hips and let them fall around her ankles. “Ain’t gonna be needing those.” Even with her stilettos, Sydney was still much shorter than Daryl. He stood behind her, kissing the top of her head and rubbing his hands everywhere he could get them. She noticed that he was breathing hard and it made her smile. “You said I was wearing too many clothes a little while ago. That still the case? You want me to take off my clothes?” “Yes, sir.” 

He stepped in front of her, looking at her with his steel-blue eyes and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He smirked at the way she was looking at him. “See something you want?” “Yes I do, sir.” “You want me to take the rest off?” “Take it all of, sir.” Daryl pressed his bare chest against her and brushed his lips across hers. “You want me to make you feel good, Sydney?” “Please.” She melted into him as he started kissing her. His hands were on either side of her face drawing her closer. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip until she met it with her own. She was breathless and thoroughly consumed by the way his lips and tongue felt against hers. Daryl threaded his fingers in her thick dark locks and sharply pulled her head back. Smiling down at her he demanded she tell him exactly what she wanted. “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard.” He sucked her bottom lip, biting it gently. He gave her hair another tug. “You forget to say something?” Sydney couldn’t think. Her mind was filled with so much primal desire that she couldn’t put a cohesive thought together. He yanked her hair once more. “If you want me to fuck you, you better remember how you’re supposed to address me in here.”   
Sir! I’m sorry, sir!” 

He captured her mouth in a hard and dirty kiss all the while he was fighting with the button of his jeans with his free hand. When the button finally gave, he pulled the zipper down and shucked his pants and boxer briefs as fast as he could. The next thing Sydney was aware of was Daryl standing against her side, his cock pressed against her hip. “Open your eyes and watch the mirror.” She managed to squeak out the appropriate response somehow. Daryl nudged her feet wide apart. He slid one hand down her crack until his fingers found her wet entrance. She cried out with as much surprise as pleasure. As Daryl thrust his fingers in and out of her he started rubbing her clit with his other hand. Sydney’s eyes slammed shut and she moaned loudly. “Eyes open, sweetheart. I want you to see how beautiful you look when you cum all over my fingers.”

She wabled on weakened legs trying to keep herself from putting all of her weight on her arms. Daryl relentlessly went after her orgasm. A string of expletives spewed from her as she fought to stay upright and let go. “C’mon, Sydney. I know you want to cum.” Her legs shook violently and her cries were desperate. “That’s it, baby. Look at your beautiful face. You’re gonna cum for me now aren’t you?” Her eyebrows were peaked and she struggled to keep her eyes open and from rolling back into her head. “If you cum for me I’ll fuck you. You want that dontcha?” “Yes! Fucking Christ, yes! Oh goddammit I’m gonna…” Her orgasm tore through her with a ferocity she had never experienced before. 

Daryl hated letting go of her, but he needed to get a condom on his dick before he lost all control and went bareback. While they both were clean and Sydney had reliable birth control, they hadn’t discussed the possibility of going sans barrier. He tore the foil wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom down his shaft as fast as he could. Stepping back to where Sydney was basically hanging from the suspended strap. He tilted her head back with the tips of his fingers. “You still want me to fuck you?” “Yes, sir,” she replied weakly. He took her hands and wrapped them around the strap. “Now you have something to hold on to. You’re gonna need it.” 

Daryl walked around behind her and guided her backward for a few steps that way she could bend over a little. “This good?” “Yeah. I mean, yes, sir.” Gripping his shaft in his fist he rubbed the head of his cock along her slit a few times before slamming into her. “Fuck that’s good,” Daryl groaned. He clutched her hips with his big hands, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. “Look at the mirror, Sydney. Watch me fuck you.” 

Any time Sydney closed her eyes or if her head fell forward, Daryl pulled her hair and made her watch as he pounded into her from behind. “You look so good with my dick in you.” Daryl grunted every time he bottomed out. Sydney watched and his expression along with his sounds flipped a switch in her. “Fuck me harder. Fuck me good, Daryl.” He pulled her hair hard and put his face by her ear. “Who?” he demanded. She let out a shriek and gave him the dirtiest little smirk he’d ever seen. “Fuck me, Daryl,” she rasped, her throat was long past dry by now. He chuckled. If she wanted to play rough, he could play rough. “Wanna play like that, do ya? Well, alright.” They alternated swearing at one another, each one amping up the other. Sydney earned herself more than a few hard smacks on the ass, but clearly Daryl was liking it. 

Daryl had one arm tightly around her waist and his other hand was pulling her hair while he fucked her like it was his job. The sound of their bodies slapping together and their heavy breathing and moans filled the room. “Shit,’ Daryl panted, “I’m close.” Sydney was too and she let him know. “Fuckin’ cum with me, sir.” There was something about the way that she sputtered those words that broke any resolve he had for holding out another second. His body went rigid as he curved around her, holding her tightly against his sweaty flesh as he came. While he’d not been particularly loud when they were having sex, he let out a yell that satisfied Sydney just fine. 

He laid his head on her back and tried to catch his breath. He sounded like he’d just ran a marathon. He had, after all, just had the most intense sex of his life so being a little winded was perfectly fine with him. “So fucking good.” His voice sounded raw and rough but was sexy as hell. Sydney continued to let out little whimpers and soft moans here and there as she came down from the multiple orgasms she’d had. “You ok, Syd?” Uh-huh.” It was a pitiful response, but it was the best she could offer. 

Hours later, long after he and Sydney had laid on the bed at the Crypt and talked and he made sure he hadn’t hurt her, Daryl was in his own bed with his mind replaying the whole night on a loop. It was too late to text her, he knew, but he just couldn’t stop himself. He rolled over and grabbed his phone from his nightstand and typed in a quick message and put the phone back. He didn’t think she’d still be awake and he shifted around to get comfortable and hopefully get some sleep. Just as he was closing his eyes, finally in the perfect spot to sink into his soft mattress, his phone chirped. 

Sydney: My god u were fucking amazing tonight! Can’t wait til next time! Sweet dreams.

He squinted his eyes against the harsh light from his phone as he read her message, grinning like a fool. So, apparently he made some kind of impression on her. Sweet! 

Daryl: How bout u text me when you get up & I treat you to breakfast?

Sydney: Count on it ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl turns the tables a bit & makes this time all about pleasing Sydney. 
> 
> **Feedback is welcome & appreciated!!!**

Daryl smiled over his cup of coffee as he watched Sydney tear into her breakfast. “What?” she mumbled with a mouthful of eggs. “Nothing. I just really appreciate a girl who’s not afraid to eat in front of me. I hate when someone is too shy to eat and they sit there pushing food around and then pretend to be full.” Sydney shrugged a shoulder. “Well, clearly I like to eat,” she waved her hands over herself. “Plus, it’s not like we didn’t work up an appetite.” “You got a point.” Daryl caught his blunder and started stammering to correct what he meant. “I mean, that we worked up an appetite. You, your body is perfect.” Just as she had done every time Daryl complimented her body or her appearance, Sydney scoffed. “I think what you mean to say is thank you, Daryl.” Sydney blushed a bit. Taking compliments had never come easy for her. “Thank you, Daryl.” She said it softly and she didn’t meet his eyes with hers. Daryl reached his hand across the table and tapped his finger to get her attention. “I mean it, Syd. You’re beautiful. Your body is amazing. I’m pretty sure you’ve been on the receiving end of exactly what it does to me,” he said with a smirk. He had her there. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sydney’s arms were bound at the wrists and tied to the headboard. Her ankles were cuffed to each end of the spreader bar that was suspended above the bed. Daryl drank in the view of her nude flesh from where he stood. The way her chest heaved with anticipation and the sound of her ragged breaths increased with every step he took toward her. Daryl leaned over her and she looked up at him with big eyes. He’d only given one command, get naked and get on the bed, and not one word after that. Sydney hadn’t been able to gauge his mood to have any idea of what to expect from him tonight. Certainly, she wasn’t afraid of him, even when they played rough Daryl was always conscious of making sure that it wasn’t too much. Unknowing what Daryl had in mind for tonight was intriguing and exciting, but it gave her a little niggle of apprehension she hadn’t felt before. 

Daryl leaned over the top of her and kissed her lips. Gentle and sweet at first but quickly turning heated and passionate. She was breathless when he finally pulled away. There was a little smile on his face as he stood back and looked down at Sydney. “You trust me, right?” She nodded her head quickly, “Yes, sir. Of course.” Giving her a chaste kiss, Daryl slipped a blindfold over her eyes leaving her effectively blind and helpless to only him.

Daryl slowly dragged the tips of his fingers across her cheek and along the slope of her neck. Her skin pebbled under his touch. Travelling further, he teased her nipples with only the softest touch. They hardened beneath his warm hands. He lingered there seemingly unable to move away from her pert breasts. She sucked in a sharp breath when he pinched one and attached a clamp to it. He traced the outline of her breast, down the plane of her belly, over her hip, and then he was gone from her side. She could only hear his steps on the hard floor. Being denied her sight intensified the anticipation of what was to come in spades. 

She jumped when she felt his skin brush over hers. Slowly and methodically Daryl repeated the same process. She shuddered beneath his hands and the fire inside of her kindled into an inferno. She still had no idea what he was doing or was going to do, maybe that was exactly his plan, whatever it was she was down for it. The sound of his belt buckle was the next thing she heard. The sound of metal clanging together followed by the thump of it hitting the floor told her that he was undressing. Mental images flooded her mind as she tried to imagine what he was doing, The end of the bed dipped under his weight when he climbed on and situated himself between her legs. 

Daryl peppered her thighs with hot, wet open-mouthed kisses, sucking her soft, supple skin. He savored every little mewling moan and whimper he pulled from her. Inching his way forward, he traced the velvety skin of her labia with his tongue, doing it slowly and allowing his bottom lip to drag behind where his tongue had just been. Sydney let out a soft, content sigh. Good. That’s just what Daryl wanted. He took his slow sweet time kissing and touching every inch of her gorgeous body.

Sydney thought she’d go mad with the way his teeth raked over her collarbones and then when her gently bit that little spot above each one. He absolutely devoured her neck. Every second that he was was turning Daryl on as much as it was Sydney. He sat back on his heels to reign himself in and to admire her sexy form. 

Sydney was dizzy with want when Daryl moved off of her. She missed his body pressing against hers and the low growls that were coming from him when he was attacking her neck. For a moment, she felt him sitting between her legs, but then she felt the mattress lift and he was gone. The blindfold had her in complete darkness. She didn’t even have the benefit of catching a glimpse of him in her peripheral vision to know when he was approaching. Daryl was really amping up his game tonight. 

He was as silent returning to the bed as he was when he left it. He could tell that the anticipation was getting to Sydney and it made him smile. She was in for something special tonight and she had no idea. She nearly screamed when he climbed back onto the bed. “Shhh. It’s only me, sweetheart. No reason to be scared.” His voice was completely different tonight. His normal tone when in the playroom was gruff and commanding, but now it was soft and sweet. “Tonight is all about you, Sydney. I’m going to take such good care of you.” She had no idea what to say to that. She’s the sub. That’s her thing. She laid there gobstruck trying to put together in her mind just what Daryl might have in store for her. I mean, she was restrained afterall. 

Daryl chuckled as he leaned over her and snapped the lid to the oil he had warmed in hot water in the bathroom sink. “The first thing we’re gonna do is get you nice and relaxed. All you have to do is lie there and let me do all the work.” Sydney couldn’t vocalize a response no matter how hard she tried. Sure, she didn’t have a ton of experience being with a real Dom play partner, but this was never even anything that entered her mind. “I know that you’re layin’ there overanalyzing this so just stop it. Close your eyes, rest your mind, and let go. ‘S all you gotta do.” 

Daryl drizzled the warm oil onto each of her arms. It tickled a little as it rolled across her skin, but Daryl’s strong hands were instantly there and he started rubbing it in. He took his time starting at her shoulders and easing his way all the way down to her shoulders. He poured more oil in a line from the little dip at the bottom of her neck to between her breasts. She couldn’t contain her little moans when Daryl expertly rubbed his thumbs into her skin. He applied the perfect amount of pressure before gliding his fingers all over her neck. Her back arched when she felt oil being poured over each of her nipples. Having them in the clamps somehow intensified the sensation. Daryl swirled his fingers around each one. His touch was so light it almost wasn’t there but, oh God did it feel good. “That’s my girl,’ he soothed. “This feel good?” All Sydney could do was moan and nod. Her ass my get spanked for it later, but right now that was the last thing on her mind. 

It felt like he had spent days working oil into her muscles and Sydney was boneless. She was so relaxed, in fact, that she forgot all about the fact that she was laying there spread wide with her legs in the air. After Daryl finished massaging her toes he situated himself between her legs once again. “Now we play.” Sydney barely comprehended that he’d even spoken, much less what he’d said. The tickle of the oil dripping over her mound and down her slit somewhat brought her back, but she couldn’t remember a time in her life that she had been so relaxed. 

His thumbs travelled from the bottom of her lips to the top just above her clit. How could something like that feel so erotic when he hadn’t even parted her yet? She moaned every time she exhaled and that pleased Daryl endlessly. That was just the way he wanted her. Slowly, he eased his thumbs between her inner and outer labia and repeated the same pattern with his thumbs, only now his thumbs met on each side of her clit and she nearly came undone every time. Each time his thumbs came down they went a little further, caressing the cleft of her round bottom. When he pressed his thumb against her swollen bundle of nerves Sydney let out a strangled little whimper. Her hips jerked a bit as it went lower. His touch felt better than anything she’d ever experienced, but she was greedy and she wanted more friction. Daryl laid a hand on her belly and shushed her. “I promise that I’m gonna take care of you, sweetheart. Just be still and let me do all the work.” It took all of her will to settle herself and remain still. She wanted all that he had to offer and she wanted it right then.

The feel of his unhurried and deliberate motions were almost maddening. Every downstroke went a bit further. He repeated it until he felt that Sydney had let herself go again. He slid his thumbs a little further in her crack. She really didn’t notice, or realize, exactly where his thumbs were until they brushed over her puckered hole. She clenched and jumped a little. “Just relax, darlin’. Don’t think, just let your mind be free.” Her thighs trembled as she attempted to do as Daryl instructed. He quietly shushed her and peppered kisses alonger her inner thighs to bring bring her mind back to its happy place. It didn’t take him long. If there was anything that Daryl was good at it was all things sex related. 

As soon as Daryl’s hands were back on her and touching her in all the right places, Sydney gave herself over completely. Anything he wanted to do to her was just fine. She trusted him, plus, if she was really uncomfortable she could always use their safe word. She felt his fingers traveling lower and when he touched her there this time, she didn’t jump. Instead, she responded with a tiny moan. “Good girl.” He used his thumb and forefinger of his free hand to spread her lips apart and began to trace little circles around her swollen bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. The touch was so slight that Sydney tried to shove her pelvis forward for more friction, but Daryl kept the same amount of pressure. His other hand was still lower, one finger gently stroking her virgin hole. Sydney let go a steady stream of soft, pleading moans. She wanted more even though what he was doing felt heavenly. Even the finger that was touching that new place felt good.

“Please please please please please…” Sydney pleaded breathily. “What do you want, Sydney? Tell me what you need.” Daryl’s words were muffled as his mouth was still buried against her pussy. He’d been low-key torturing her by slowly teasing her with his tongue and fingers. “Make me cum. Please. Please get me there.” He slid his tongue in and out of her and rubbed his thumb around her clit. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart. I’m gonna make you cum until you beg me to stop.” He pulled her swollen clit into his mouth and began to suck, rolling his tongue all over it. He thrust two of his fingers inside of her, crooking them ever so slightly so they rubbed that little spot that would send her right over. “Oh fuck! Oh god yes! Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,” she chanted. And he didn’t stop. Sydney screamed and bucked against his face as she shattered under his mercy.

As she came down from the high of her intense orgasm, Daryl released her legs and eased them onto the bed. He freed her arms and her wrists. “I’m gonna fuck you, Sydney. Tell me how you want it.” Sydney tore off the blindfold and crashed her lips against his. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “Let me kiss your neck, sir. Please.” She was already planting little kisses on his jawline. “Fuck yeah, sweetheart.” She kissed all the way down his thick neck to that little place just above his collarbone and sucked gently. Daryl let loose a low groan and dug his fingers into her hips. “Goddamn that feels good.” Sydney sucked and twirled her tongue on the tiny X tattoo before licking her way up to his earlobe. She bit it, tugging gently until it slipped from between her teeth. “Fuck me like you hate me.”

Daryl flipped her onto her belly and roughly pulled her ass up. He rubbed the head of his dripping dick along her slit and started to slide home, but stopped. “Shit! Condom. I’ve got to get a condom.” Sydney reached back, grabbing his arm. “It’s ok. I trust you.” His grip on her hip tightened, “you’re sure?” Sydney turned to look him in the eyes and nodded. “Do it.” The feeling of her warm, velvety walls surrounding his cock was almost too much. He slid all the way in and didn’t move so that it didn’t end before it even started. Sydney sighed and wiggled her hips a little to urge him on, which earned her a hard smack on the ass. “Fuck me,” Sydney said with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. Daryl grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up for a kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk right for a week.” “Promises, promises,” Sydney taunted with a most wicked grin. With a loud growl, Daryl yanked her hair hard and pulled out of her before slamming back in as hard as he could. Sydney cried out loudly, but it felt so damn good. “This the way ya want it? Come on, Sydney. I asked ya a question.” Daryl spoke through tightly clenched teeth, demanding an answer. “That all you got?” was her reply. Daryl let loose what could only be described as a battle cry. If hard was what she wanted, hard was what she was going to get. He let go of her hair and shoved her head down. She wanted to be sassy, he’d fuck that right out of her. The fingers of one hand dug painfully into the soft flesh of her curvy hip. She wouldn’t leave this room without bruises and that made her tingle all over.

Daryl pressed his thumb against her tight back opening and Sydney instinctively pulled away a bit. “Nuh uh, darlin’. You wanted hard, you’re getting hard.” With every thrust Daryl applied more and more pressure with his thumb until it slid in. Sydney cried out and clenched hard all around him. “Like that, don’tcha, sweetheart?” His thumb slid deeper, past the tight ring of contracting muscles. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, it was just different. “Asked you a question, Syd. Better fuckin’ answer.” “Ah… Oh fuck… Yes. I like it, sir.” 

He pounded her hard and fast with his thumb slowly pulling in and out of her. The added pressure from his thumb was pushing his cock harder against her G-spot. “Please, please don’t fucking stop!” Sydney keened. “Ain’t stoppin’, sweetheart.” Daryl was grunting and breathing hard and sweat was dripping from the tip of his nose, but he was a man on a mission. He was after one thing, and that was making her cum like a fiend. “Come on, darlin’. I know you’re close. Touch yourself.” She pushed her arm underneath her and started furiously rubbing her clit. “That’s it. I can feel how close you are.” Her walls were beginning to flutter around him and he was dangerously close to his own climax. “Fuckin’ cum, sweetheart. Not gonna last.” His words were strained as he fought to keep from letting go. Sydney’s body went rigid and a choked cry was all that she could manage. Bright white light bloomed behind her closed eyes and she couldn’t breathe. Her whole body constricted and shook under Daryl. Her walls were clamped like a vise around his shaft. “Fuck…” Daryl groaned, pulling free from her and stroking himself a few times until he felt his balls tighten and then his dick twitched in his hand as his hot load spurted onto her back and ass. 

Sydney collapsed onto her stomach and Daryl between her legs with his head on her butt. “Jesus,” Daryl croaked. “Mmm hmm,” was all Sydney could get out. “You ok, Sydney. Was it too much?” Sydney adored how he could flip the switch from demanding and rough to concerned and caring. “It was perfect. So fucking good.” Daryl slowly made his way up to her side, kissing her sweaty skin along the way. He swept her hair from her damp brow and kissed her forehead. “Wanna get together again this week?” Sydney smiled happily. “Hell yes I do.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sydney was so tired that her body ached. He head throbbed from looking at her computer screens all day. All she wanted was to get home and into a hot bath. Maybe with a glass of wine and some soft music, and definitely lots of candles. She was working crazy amounts of overtime and she was growing weary of it. She had all kinds of vacation time that she could use, but she was trying to hold out until they were all caught up. Of course, the extra money coming in was nice. She treated herself to some online shopping with a little of her hard-earned income, buying some extra sexy lingerie. Well, ok, if she was being honest, it was for Daryl, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t like it. 

A half an hour later, Sydney was soaking in a steaming bath with a big glass of pinot grigio and some music playing in the background. There were dozens of candles flickering all around the tub and on the sink. She felt the stress of the last couple of weeks beginning to fade away. She sipped her wine and then slid deeper into the water. She must have started to doze because when her phone alerted that she had a text message, she jumped and splashed water out of the tub.

Daryl: We’re going to the munch Saturday. Wear a short, tight dress, skimpy panties, and heels 

Sydney: Yes, sir 😈

Daryl: I reserved a playroom for after. See you Saturday at 7pm

Sydney: Can’t wait! 

Tomorrow was Friday and she was glad as fuck. She was done with this long ass week, and now, she had Saturday night to look forward to. She’d had to turn Daryl down one night this week because she had to be in so early the next morning. She hated it because she could have used the release, plus, she really liked Daryl. For a guy who took such pleasure in beating her ass, he sure could be a sweetheart. He told her that he understood about work and he knew that she would make it up to him. He was right. As soon as she read that particular text, she had a whim of naughtiness and made a video of herself using her wand and sent it to him before she could chicken out. Daryl sent her a message back almost immediately. “Girl, you’re begging to get that ass spanked, aren’t you?” Sydney giggled like a schoolgirl. “Maybe I am. Thought this might tide you over.” Her little video served him well. He jerked off to it several times before they got together Saturday. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl spotted Sydney as soon as she walked through the door. She was wearing a tight black wrap dress with a dangerously low plunging neckline. The hemline gathered up in the center, revealing much more of her thighs. Thighs that he couldn’t wait to feel wrapped around him later. He stood, watching her ample breasts bounce as she walked toward him. That woman was a goddess. “Hi, beautiful,” he greeted, kissing her cheek. Sydney’s smile lit up her entire face. “Hey, handsome.” Daryl offered her the seat beside him. He wanted her right up close. He couldn’t wait until they’d spent enough time with the other members of the club to not be rude when they slunk off to their room. He was pretty wound up anyway, but then Sydney came in looking sexy as fuck and all he could think about was getting her out of that dress and his hands all over her. 

One of the other new couples came over to introduce themselves and Daryl was barely able to mind his manners and be civil to them. They were nice enough people, but Daryl nor Sydney were interested in swinging. “We’re flattered that you would consider us, but it’s just not really our thing.” Sydney was so sweet and diplomatic about it. Daryl wanted to tell the guy to fuck all the way off. No way in hell was he sharing Sydney with anyone. The other couple was well pleased with the way Sydney declined their offer and a few minutes later they wandered off. Thank fuck.

“Take your panties off and give them to me,” Daryl whispered. Sydney’s eyes went wide with surprise. “What? You mean now?” Daryl raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that told her that he was not joking. “Ahem…” “Oh! Shit. I’m sorry, I meant to say, yes sir.” Sydney glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was paying very much attention to them and pulled her panties down until she had to lift up to get them the rest of the way off. Once they were around her ankles, she lifted one foot out and then crossed her legs grabbing her underwear to hand to Daryl. “Here you are, sir.” Daryl tucked them into his back pocket. “Good girl. Uncross your legs.” She did as she was asked with a quick appropriate response. 

Daryl’s fingers went straight to her heat and he stroked her the way he knew she liked. “Don’t make a sound. Don’t let anyone know what I’m doing to you. If you do, I’m going to stop and I’m not going to let you cum later.” It was already taking all of the concentration she had not to shudder and moan, but she refocused on her breathing and being a well-behaved sub. “Yes, sir.” “Move forward a little and open your legs a bit more for me.” Sydney complied and Daryl slid his middle finger inside her and he grinned when she grasped the edge of the table. “Stay with me, Syd. It’s gonna be worth it, baby.” That dirty bastard. He knew that calling her baby did things to her. 

Another couple, whether or not they were an actual couple or just a pairing Daryl couldn’t have cared less, sat across from them and started talking about how much fun they had been having since joining The Crypt. Daryl continued his devil’s work with his fingers and Sydney tried so hard to be courteous, but all she wanted to do was hike up her dress and hop up on the table and let Daryl fuck her senseless. The other man and woman droned on and on about how this place had opened them up and they no longer felt sexually repressed. The closer Sydney got to climax, the closer she was to throwing her drink on the guy so he’d take the hint and shut up. Instead, she smiled and nodded. 

When they finally left, Sydney squeezed Daryl’s thigh with her small hand. “So close, aren’t you Sydney?” She was noticeably breathing harder and she nodded. “Yes, sir.” He leaned over, pressing his lips right against her ear. “Let go, baby. Cum all over my fingers.” She felt his words as much as she heard them and the way they low baritone of his voice vibrated through her had her falling apart right there in front of the members of the secret society of dirt deviants. 

Daryl didn’t even have the door closed before he was kissing Sydney hard and dirty. “You were such a good girl, Sydney. Do you think you were good enough for me to let you ride my dick?” “Fuck yes, sir.” Daryl laughed as he kissed her again. “That’s my girl. Take my clothes off.” Sydney mumbled her response against his lips and went to her knees to begin undressing Daryl. She unlaced his boots and removed them and his socks. She tugged his belt free and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She pushed her hands beneath his underwear and slid her hands down his legs as she pushed his jeans down. She didn’t ask and she didn’t care if she got in trouble for it later, she wanted him in her mouth. She ran her hands up the back of his thighs and squeezed his firm ass in her hands as she wrapped her mouth around his cock. “Fuckin’ hell, Syd. That’s so good.” 

Daryl pulled off his shirt while Sydney was otherwise occupied. That woman was a master with her mouth. She took as much of his length as she could and used her hand to stroke the rest. The combination of sensations was mind-blowing. As much as he wanted this to go on for the rest of the night, there was one thing that he liked feeling even more than her mouth. He loved the way her pussy felt when it was squeezing him and she was screaming. Yeah, that’s what he needed. 

“C’mon up here, baby.” Sydney looked up at him through her long lashes and it nearly was enough to do him in. There were certain ways that she could look at him and he would gladly give her all the control. This just happened to be one of those. “Show me how good you can ride me, Sydney.” She obliged and crawled over the top of him as he lay back on the bed. Daryl grasped the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss. “Fuck me, Sydney. Fuck me good, sweetheart.” He grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off as she sat back. She raised up on her knees and reached behind her, lining him up. Daryl palmed her breasts and squeezed hard. They both moaned loudly as Sydney sank all the way down his length. He pulled her nipples causing a little cry from Sydney. “Fuck me.”That’s so good.” She leaned back, her nipples aching in the best way, and cupped his balls with her hand. “Fuck,” he sighed. The position had him pressing hard against her G-spot. “Good for you,too, Sydney?” “Oh god, yes!” He eased his thumb between them and eased it against her clit, rubbing it with intense pressure. Sydney’s breath caught sharply and her eyes slammed shut. “Eyes on me now, Sydney,” Daryl snapped. She willed herself to open her eyes and look at him, but it felt so damn good.   
“Look at me like a good girl and I’ll let you cum,” he teased. “Please, Daryl. Please make me cum.” She knew calling him by his name would rile him up even more than he already was. His free hand came down hard on her ass and he dug his fingers into the sting. “Try again, Sydney. You know the rules.” He stopped rubbing her clit and she wanted it back. She wanted to cum for him the way that only he could make her. “I’m sorry, Sir. Please. I need it so bad.” “Then get after it, Sydney. Make yourself cum on my dick.” 

She leaned back resting her hands on his thighs and started riding him harder and faster than before. “That’s it, baby. Ride my cock.” Daryl could have a filthy mouth when he wanted to. “Faster, Sydney.” She sped up her movements, but she didn’t say the magic words. His hand landed hard on the back of her thigh. “Say it, Sydney.” She moaned and rode him faster still, but didn’t say the words he wanted to hear. He popped her ass harder. “Say it now, dammit!” “Oh fuck, yes!” Sydney cried out loudly. Daryl slammed into her, catching her rhythm. “Yes fucking what, Sydney?” “Harder, sir,” she pleaded. He smacked her ass as hard as he could from his angle. “That what you want?” Unable to speak Sydney cried out in response. “More?” She managed a little nod. Daryl felt her walls beginning to flutter around him and he struck her again. “Say the fuckin’ words, Sydney!” Daryl almost sounded pissed and it made Sydney feel good in all the right ways. “Say it and I’ll make you cum right now,” he growled. Through gritted teeth, she finally told him what he wanted to hear. “Yes, fucking, sir!” 

Daryl rolled them over and shoved her knees against her chest. He gripped his cock and guided himself back inside with a hard thrust. “Rub it, baby. Make yourself cum.” He furiously snapped his hips against her as hard as he could, taking time here and there to smack her ass. “Cum for me, baby. Let me have it.” Her body arched and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she shattered into a million pieces beneath him. “That’s it, baby. Your pussy’s squeezing me so good.” Sydney found her voice and was all but screaming as Daryl relentlessly pumped into her, not giving her a second to ride out the wave of unrelenting release. His brow furrowed and his sounds were animalistic, yet somehow the sexiest sounds she’d ever heard. His grip on her thighs tightened and his thrusts became frenzied until, after what felt like time no longer meant anything, he thrust into her, hard, and with an inhuman bellow, she felt him cumming inside her. 

Sydney’s legs dropped to the bed and Daryl slid his body between them, kissing her damp skin as he drug himself over the top of her. His eyes were shut tight and he was breathing hard, but when his lips met hers he kissed her with a passion unlike any she’d ever felt. His hand ghosted against the side of her face until he found just where he wanted it to be. His thumb slowly stroked her cheek as he continued kissing her. It was as if she was breathing life into him and he was greedy for it. Daryl moaned weakly, his voice cracking as fatigue began winning the battle over determination. Slowly, the kiss turned into sweet, lingering touches with their swollen lips. 

Sydney lazily trailed her fingers along the muscular lines of his shoulders and arms. She gently urged him into her arms. Now, it was her time to care for him in the way that she knew he craved. Daryl eased himself to her side, pressing against her to get as close as possible. She slid her arm under his head and pulled it onto her chest. Their legs tangled together and she stroked her fingers through his hair. Daryl draped his arm over her waist and his random moans slowly turned to little whimpers. 

They lay that way for a long time, comfortable with the quiet of the room and their closeness. When Daryl finally felt like his strength was coming back, he laid tiny kisses on her chest and shoulder. “I’m so glad that we matched. You’re incredible, Sydney. I feel like we read each other well. I mean, it was like you knew that I needed you to be a little bratty tonight. You know just how far to take things. I’ve never been so worn out after getting off before. You’re a witchy woman and I fuckin love it.” Sydney laughed. “Well, to be fair, everything that happened tonight was for both of our benefit. In case you didn’t notice, I was basically in a vegetative state after the way you made me cum.” Daryl looked up at her, grinning like an idiot. “Yeah, I might have checked to make sure you still had a pulse and you were breathing.” 

“I was thinking,” Daryl had that devilish glimmer in his eyes again. “You seemed to like it when I smacked your ass really hard.” Sydney bit her bottom lip as a smile began to grow. “I think we should explore your limits. I wanted to ask before we set something up. How does that sound to you, Sydney?” The look on her face told him all he needed to know, but he still cocked an eyebrow for her response. “Sir, I can’t wait.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney & Daryl explore her limits of impact play.

Sydney stood before Daryl in just her underwear, just as he told her that he preferred. He was sitting there, quietly observing her and thinking. Sometimes he’d do that for a long while. Other times, he would be all over her before she would get fully through the door. “Take everything off and choose what you would like me to start with.” His voice was almost cold when he was like this, and it always meant that he was going to be rougher than usual. That suited Sydney just fine. She liked it when he would let loose and not hold himself back. With a quick and assured “yes, sir”, Sydney stripped out of her bra and panties and went to the bed to decide which impact implement he would use on her first.

Daryl had neatly laid out a crop, a paddle, and his belt on the bed. She chose the crop. Start small and build up from there, she thought. She carried it over and properly presented it to him. She went to her knees and bowed her head, holding out her hands to him. “Good girl, Sydney. You look so goddamn gorgeous on your knees for me.” “Thank you, sir,” Daryl growled with a content little smirk. “I see you’re finally learning to take a compliment. That’s my girl.” He rose from the chair and slowly walked around her, admiring the way her silky skin glowed in the golden light. “Let’s start with you bent over the bed. Maybe we’ll work our way to the obedience bench.” Sydney let out a tiny excited whimper at the mention of the obedience bench. The idea of her being restrained in the doggy-style position, completely open and vulnerable to him sent a surge of heat all the way through her. 

“You want to try out the bench?” Sydney bit her lip and nodded. “Yes, sir. Very much.” Daryl pressed himself right against her, roughly rubbing both of his big hands over her breasts. “You’re such a naughty girl, aren’t you?” Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she sighed. “I want all that you can give me, sir. I submit everything to you.” Daryl bit into the side of her neck, growling his approval. “Bend over. Let’s see how red your pretty ass can get.” 

He started out gently with the crop. Light little cracks here and there. Sydney moaned with every strike of the leather, getting louder as he began to hit harder and faster. “Spread your legs. I want to see how wet this is making you.” She took a step with each foot until they were shoulder-width apart. He stuck her right cheek hard. “You forgot something, Syd.” His voice left no question that he was in charge and he was really into the role. “I’m sorry, sir. Thank you, sir. I won’t forget again.” He struck the left cheek this time, harder than he had the right one. “Damn right you won’t.” “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” 

Her body shivered as she felt the wide leather end of the crop slowly sliding down from the top of her crack, across her puckered hole, and then gliding over her drenched opening. “You like this, don’t you, baby?” “God, yes, sir.” He continued rubbing her with the wide end if the leather, watching her body respond to the sensation. “Are you ready to move on to the paddle? I’m not going to be easy with it.” Daryl knew that Sydney wanted to test her limits, but he was ever the cautious Dom. That’s usually a conflict of terms, but it worked well for them. He appreciated that she was giving him complete control, and she appreciated that he was caring enough to not want to push her beyond her limits. “Please, sir. I want it hard.” 

The first hit of the long, rectangular paddle was hard and surprising. Sydney yelped more out of being startled than from the pain. “More, sir. Please.” She knew that Daryl would be behind her thinking that it was too much. He rubbed his hand where he’d struck her. “Remember, you asked for it.” A loud crack broke the brief silence and the sting instantly set in. “So good, sir.” Daryl continued and Sydney’s ass was taking on a bright shade of red. She reassured him after every strike, letting him know that she wanted more. 

After a while, Daryl stopped and came up behind her. His hands caressed her tender skin and he pressed hot, wet kisses all the way up her spine. “So beautiful. I love the way you submit to me, Sydney.” His lips traveled across her shoulders, sucking little spots that he knew would make her tingle. “I want to see you on the punishment bench. I want to hear my belt snapping across your ass. Then, I want to put my fingers inside you. I want to touch you everywhere, Sydney. Will you let me do as I wish, baby?” His hot breath and whispered, husky voice made her eyes roll back in her head. “I’m yours, sir. Only yours to do with as you wish.” 

He led her to the bench and helped her to climb on. He methodically went from one extremity to the next, locking each restraint to keep Sydney firmly in place. When he got to her wrists, he paused to kiss her. He held her head back by her hair and kissed her hard and dirty. “You look so fucking pretty all spread open and unable to move.” Sydney looked into his eyes with a bratty smirk on her face. “Thank you.” Daryl wasn’t entirely sure that now was the time for her to push him, but he liked it at the same time. “I think you forgot to say something, Sydney.” She had a playful expression and made a production as if she was thinking. “Nope. I think I said just the right thing.” Daryl rubbed the neatly trimmed hair on his chin and nodded. “Guess you need a reminder, huh?” Sydney quirked an eyebrow and her dimples deepened. “I suppose I do.” 

She was perched on the bench with her ass in the air, waiting. Daryl was somewhere behind her and she could hear things being shuffled about, but there was no way for her to turn her head enough to see anything. The next thing she felt was something cold and wet on her tight hole. She reflexively tried to clench and pull away, but being restrained in this position left no room for her to move. “I’ve been wanting to try this and since you’ve decided to be a brat tonight, we can just call this punishment.” She moaned and it sounded shaky and her body was still hyperreactive to the new-ish sensation. Daryl had fingered her there before, but they hadn’t played that way since that last time. “I’ve been thinking that I want to work you up so I can fuck you here. That ok with you, Sydney?” He was rubbing his finger in circles, applying more and more pressure as he spoke. Sydney was fighting the ‘God that feels so good/no don’t do that’ feelings and she couldn’t even respond. He spanked her with his left hand. “I asked you a question, Sydney. You want me to fuck your ass, don’t you?” To her surprise, she found herself nodding. She wanted to try anything he asked of her. “Ye-yes, sir.” She yelped when his finger penetrated her. Daryl kissed and bit her plump ass cheek as he worked his finger in and out. She moaned at the slight burning sensation and the feeling of intrusion. He withdrew his finger completely and pushed it back in several times and Sydney was in sensory overload. “This is your punishment for not calling me sir like you’re supposed to. You’re gonna wear this until I’m through whipping you.” Her fists clenched and she squeezed her eyes tight as Daryl inserted a tapered buttplug. “What have you got to say for yourself, Sydney?” The quaking of her sounds matched the trembling of her body. It was such a foreign feeling that wasn’t altogether unpleasant. “I’m… Mmmm… I’m sorry, s-sir.” “Good girl, Sydney.”

She felt his belt lightly grazing her skin. Daryl doubled it and rubbed the leather here and there, watching her skin pebble with goosebumps. She was still contracting around the plug as her body adjusted to the fullness of it. “Mmmm… God, you look so good like this. I might just put you on here and look at you. Not touch you, not talk to you, nothing. How would that be?” She wildly shook her head. “Please, no. Please, sir. I need your touch. I’ll be so good for you, I promise, sir.” He let the belt fall to a single loop and drew back his arm. “Oh, baby, I know you will.” CRACK! The belt left a far more intense burn, landing on both cheeks. Sydney shrieked and her brow furrowed furiously. “You’re getting ten of ‘em, Syd. Start counting.” She blew out a hard breath from between her lips. “One, sir.” 

Daryl rubbed and teased her with his hands and belt for a long time. So much time went by that she thought he was going to stop spanking her. He slid his finger between her wet folds and worked two of his thick fingers in and out of her. Sydney mewled and tried to wiggle about, but it was no use. “So fucking wet, baby. You like this, don’t you, sweetheart?” “Yes, sir.” Daryl kept his fingers there, doing their dirty work, and he brought the belt down with his other hand. “Owww!!! Two, sir” Daryl rubbed the place that stung so much. “Too much, Syd?” Her eyes were squeezed tight, but she shook her head no. “No, sir. More, please.” 

Every strike was harder than the next and Sydney fought to count them out and reassure Daryl that she wanted more. As soon as the tenth one was done, he dropped the belt and began rubbing and kissing her burning skin. Sydney was breathing hard and a constant strangled cry was coming from her. “Are you ok, Sydney?” His tone was sweet and loving and she adored that about him. “I’m ok. That was intense.” He made quick work of unfastening the restraints so she could move, but she stayed where she was. “You want me to make you cum, baby?” Sydney was quickly coming down from the rush of the intense spanking. “Mmmmm… Yes, please.” 

Daryl was more than happy to oblige. He was rock hard and feeling her cum was just what he needed. “Tell me what you want, Sydney.” She didn’t hesitate, “You, Daryl. I want you.” He eased her from the bondage table and led her to the bed. “Sometime very soon, I’m going to fuck you into the next decade on that thing, but right now I want you on the bed.” Her legs were shaky and Daryl had to keep his arm around her to keep her from stumbling. “I’m gonna make it all better, baby. I’m gonna make you feel good.” She climbed onto the bed and flopped onto her back. “You always make me feel good, Daryl,” she said with a sleepy smile. He crawled over the top of her, taking his sweet time lavishing her breasts. “Do you want me to take the plug out?” He asked as he laid a trail of kisses up the center of her chest and neck. She shook her head. She was used to the feel of it by now and she was curious about how it would feel with him fucking her. “You’re my bad girl, aren’t you? I love that you’re willing to try things.” Sydney’s head was thrown back and she was moaning at the way his kisses on her neck were making her feel. His fingers were rubbing up and down her slit, teasing her clit every once in a while, driving her crazy with want. 

Their kiss was nothing but passion and fire. They wound their fingers into one another’s hair. The room was filled with their grunting and moaning and sounds of heavy breathing. “Open your eyes, baby. I love the way you look when I slide my cock in you.” She looked up into his steely blue eyes and dug her nails into his back as he slowly penetrated her. “Oh God, Daryl!” Daryl groaned and his eyes rolled back for a moment. She was so hot and tight all around him. “That feel good, baby? That what you wanted?” “Yes! Oh my God, yes!” she cried through gritted teeth. With the way he filled her completely, and the added pressure from the toy in her ass was almost overwhelming. Daryl was moving slowly, taking his time and savoring every second of being inside of Sydney. “Your pussy is so good, Sydney.” He cupped her jaw with his hand and kissed her again. Kissing her while his dick moved in and out of her was an all-consuming feeling and it was so good. 

He rolled them over so Sydney could be on top. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna so all the work.” He pulled her feet onto his thighs and intertwined his fingers with hers. Sydney laid forward and rested her forehead on Daryl’s. He planted his feet firmly on the mattress and began pumping into her hard and fast. It was just the way she liked it. “Oh, Jesus… Oh fuck yes, baby!” she cried out. “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop! Please, Daryl!” He planted a little kiss on her lips. “Ain’t stopping, Syd. I gotcha, baby.” He didn’t stop for a second. They both were moaning with abandon. Sydney wanted her hands in his hair, but Daryl wasn’t letting go for anything. As much as she was loving this position, she wanted him to hit her harder and deeper. “Fuck me from behind. Please, Daryl.” 

He flipped her over in a second and she wiggled her ass up to him and he slammed right back in. Daryl pulled almost all the way out and slammed back. Sydney tried to move to get it faster, but Daryl wasn’t having it. He wanted this to last a while. “I’m gonna take care of you, honey. Don’t you worry.” He paused just long enough to grab a vibrator from his bag. “Here, Sydney. Play with this, too.” She grabbed it greedily and put it to her clit immediately. She turned her head to the side so she could watch Daryl. He was pulling out and slamming back in, despite her still pleading for him to go faster. “Just a little longer, Syd.” He held her left hip and started moving the toy in her ass. “Oh fuck!” Sydney screamed. The multiple sensations were bringing on her climax like a freight train. “That’s it, baby,” Daryl encouraged. As soon as Daryl felt the first flutter of her walls, he held both of her hips and pistoned into her like a machine. The muscles and tendons of his arms and legs bulged with his effort. He was sweating and Sydney was writhing beneath him. The vibrator rolled down the bed and hit his knee. He grabbed it with his left hand and held it against her clit. She was screaming and begging him to stop. “I… I can’t t-take it!” she keened. “Yes, you can. Keep cumming, baby girl. Don’t stop yet.” Daryl’s eyes were closed tightly as sweat dripped from his hair. Sydney was making loud, incomprehensible sounds and they were getting him there faster by the second. The sound of their bodies slapping together was nearly as loud as Sydney’s pleas. Finally, she felt his body go stiff and his cock twitching inside her as he filled her with his hot release. 

For a long time that night, they laid together on the bed and Daryl rubbed her sore backside. They talked and laughed just like they always did after one of their scenes. Once they were rested, Daryl surprised Sydney by running them a hot bath. He wanted to make sure that he treated her extra special tonight. He felt a little guilty that her ass was still red. He lit candles that were in the bathroom so they could relax in candlelight. He held her against his chest and massaged warm oil into her skin. After their soak, he insisted on rubbing calendula cream on her reddened skin. Daryl was beginning to realize that there might be more to hooking up for kinky play for him and he didn’t know what to do about it. He walked her to her car and kissed her goodnight, letting his kiss linger a little longer than he normally did. Catching feelings was not what this was supposed to be about. He didn’t figure that there would be much sleep for him tonight. There were too many thoughts running around his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl surprises Sydney for her birthday & there MIGHT be a little bit of jealousy created by it.

Daryl sent Sydney text messages over the next few days to make sure that she was really and truly ok, but the truth of the matter was that he was not. The more he thought about her and the times they hooked up, the more he realized that he was most definitely had feelings for her. He tried to analyze it all and approach it from a completely scientific manner, but it failed abysmally. The science all pointed back to the various chemical reactions that occur in the brain when one is around the person they are attracted to. He tried to rationalize it as purely a physical connection, but that was also a failure. He enjoyed talking to her. Sometimes, he would call under the premise that he was just checking in, but they would talk for hours. What he was quickly coming to realize was that he was well and truly fucked. He went into this whole thing hoping that he would match with one person, likely that he would match with a few, and it would be nothing but living out their mutual fantasies and nothing more. He’d gotten a few more notifications from The Crypt for women that hit almost all of the same markers that Sydney did, but he deleted those emails without responding to any of the women. A few reached out to him and emailed, but he deleted those as soon as he got them. Well, shit.

The weekend was coming up and Daryl hadn’t missed a single Friday or Saturday night with Sydney for longer than he could remember. It was also her birthday weekend and there was no way he would let that go by without doing something for her. He arranged quite the surprise for her and he was really hoping that it would go the way he hoped. He ordered a huge arrangement of flowers to be delivered to her. The card was simple. “Happy Birthday, Beautiful. Meet me at our place, Saturday 7 pm. It’s all for you. D.” 

Saturday Night

Daryl was waiting in his usual spot in the room. He was dressed in a tight black v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. His gift for Sydney was behind him. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she came in. He was early. He wanted to be there with her present so he could be sure that everything was ready before she arrived. He hoped beyond hope that she liked what he got for her.

Sydney came right in and was approaching Daryl to go to her knees before him when she stopped, not sure of what to make of what she was seeing. Daryl stayed seated and reached out his hand to her. “C’mere, baby.” She looked from Daryl to what was behind him and back. “I… What’s going on?” Her mouth was desert dry and her mind was buzzing with what was in front of her. “Happy birthday, Sydney,” Daryl said as he motioned for her to come to him. She went to him because he told her to, but she didn’t take her eyes off of the corner behind the chair. 

“You told me early on that you were bi-curious and that you never knew how to approach someone to make anything happen. The day we went to the munch I saw you looking at Jessi and you told me how beautiful you thought she was. I talked to her and told her about you, that your birthday was coming up and I wanted to make something happen for you that no one else could. She is also bi, she is a switch, so she’ll be able to help guide you in whatever way you need. I vetted her like I did with you. You trust me, right?” Sydney nodded. “Of course. I… I don’t know what to say.” 

Jessi came around and knelt in front of Daryl and Sydney, taking each of their hands. “It’s nice to meet you, Sydney. Happy birthday. Just so you know, we won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, you have my word. I’m honored that I get to be part of your time with Daryl and that I get to be part of your special day. Would it be ok if I kissed you?” Sydney was speechless, but she managed to nod. She was sitting on Daryl’s lap and she felt his warm hand sliding up the back of her shirt against her skin. This was the most unexpected thing to ever happen to her and she was thrilled. 

Her eyes were wide and she trembled all over. She was nervous and excited and a little scared. She suddenly felt like a virgin all over again. “Don’t be nervous, doll. I’ll lead the way. You just follow.” Jessi’s eyes were a piercing shade of blue. Her dimples were pierced and fuck if it wasn’t hot. Her hand was warm and soft as it skimmed across her cheek, brushing Sydney’s hair away from her face. Jessi’s lips were like velvet and they were so full. Sydney had no trouble giving herself over to the way it felt. She’d kissed a lot of guys, but nothing compared to the way this felt. The tiniest whimper escaped her and Daryl was right there leading her on. “So fuckin’ beautiful. You should see the way you look kissing her,” he whispered into her ear. 

Daryl’s lips traveled all over the back of Sydney’s neck while Jessi continued kissing her lips. There were two sets of wonderfully skilled hands touching her all at once and everywhere. Jessi stood back and admired her handiwork with a smile. Sydney’s lips were nicely swollen and dewy. “How about we get you more comfortable? Would that be ok, Sydney?” She was still unable to verbalize anything floating through her mind, so she simply nodded. Jessi quirked an eyebrow and started slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Daryl snaked his arms around her waist and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding his hands down between her pants and underwear, easing them down her legs. 

The trio stumbled to the bed in a tangle of footsteps and discarded clothing. Daryl held his arms around each of the girls who continued kissing, occasionally pulling him into the mix. He was there to spectate more than anything, in his opinion. Jessi had a hand in Sydney’s hair, pulling her head back so she could kiss her neck. Daryl unhooked her bra and slid it down her shoulders. Jessi kissed her way down to Sydney’s hard nipples, teasing them with her tongue. Sydney felt like her body was on fire. Everything that Jessi was doing felt so fucking good. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t experienced a million times over, but her feminine lips and touch were so completely different.   
Daryl rubbed his hands anywhere he could get them, kissing the side of Sydney’s neck, sucking little purple marks here and there. He slid his hand into the front of her panties, slipping a finger between the cleft of her mound and rubbed her clit. “Mmmmmm… Save some of that for me,” Jessi said with a dirty glimmer in her eye. She went to her knees, dragging Sydney’s panties down as she went. Sydney felt Daryl’s smile on her neck and Jessi’s tongue beginning to trail after Daryl’s finger. “Oh my God!” she cried. Daryl nudged her feet apart and slid his hand under her ass, plunging his middle finger inside of her. Just when she thought that was enough to send her senses into overdrive, Jessi slid one of her fingers in with Daryl’s. 

Daryl thought that he was just going to be a bit of an active participant in the activities, but clearly, Jessi was grabbing him and dragging him right along. “You want us to make you cum?” Jessi asked. Sweet Jesus yes yes YES! Sydney thought to herself. Her only response was a nod of her head because she currently could do nothing else except moan. “Use your words, baby. I wanna hear you say that you want Jessi and me to make you cum.” Her eyes rolled back just at the sound of his low voice in her ear. “Yes! Please, oh fucking please, make me cum!” 

“You heard the lady, Jessi, make her cum,” Daryl commanded with an evil grin. Jessi had an idea for something Daryl and Sydney would both like. She reached behind Sydney and unfastened Daryl’s jeans. “Take ‘em off. You’re gonna fuck her while I go down on her.” Well, that certainly kicked things up a notch. Who was Daryl to argue with that? He quickly shucked his pants and followed Jessi’s direction. She had Daryl sit on the side of the bed and Sydney sat with her back against him. “Wrap your arms around his neck and don’t let go,” Jessi instructed. She placed Sydney’s legs so they were hanging on the outside of Daryl’s. “Spread your legs wide, Daryl. Oh, and hold her pussy open for me. I want all of her pretty little clit.” 

Sydney had never experienced anything like this in her whole life. Daryl was bouncing her on his dick like it was a race and Jessi was sucking and flicking her tongue all over her clit like her life depended on it. Sydney gripped the hair at the back of Daryl’s head, pulling it with all she had. He was in her ear, whispering the filthiest things she ever heard him say. “You like that, baby? You like the way she’s sucking on your pretty pussy?” Sydney’s eyes rolled back and her back arched as one of the hardest orgasms coursed its way through her whole body. “Don’t you stop cumming, baby. You feel so good squeezing my dick like that.” Wave after wave of sweet release ebbed and flowed through her like a tidal wave.

Jessi cupped Daryl’s balls and massaged them while he continued fucking Sydney. He dropped back on his elbows, letting a string of profanities fly. “Sydney, would you mind if I jerked Daryl off? I want more of you and I don’t want him to finish inside you.” Sydney had a momentary flash of jealousy that she was surprised by, but it was just a handjob, so she agreed. If Jessi wanted to go down on her some more, she sure wasn’t about to deny her. “Come up here,” Daryl rasped. He pulled Sydney’s hand, directing her toward his head. “Get up here and sit on my face.” No matter how good Daryl was with his oral skills, Sydney couldn’t stop staring at Jessi as she jerked him off. It was pissing her off and she couldn’t understand why it was. She tried to get her head into the game, so to speak, but Daryl was right under her making all kinds of noises, noises that she was normally responsible for causing, and it just didn’t sit right with her. Fuck! She thought. I’m not supposed to feel things like this. This is just supposed to be a physical arrangement. No one is supposed to feel anything other than orgasms. 

The three played a little more, but Sydney just couldn’t get back into it and she soon tired of trying to force it. It had been such a good night and Daryl’s gift was such a sweet gesture, but all she really wanted was to have Daryl all to herself. Or, to be alone. Being alone might be a better idea. If she was alone, she could have a good chat with herself and get her shit together. Either Jessi felt the change in energy, or she really had planned on calling it a night already, either way, Sydney was glad that she was leaving. 

After Jessi was gone, Daryl grabbed Sydney and pulled her onto his lap. “Is everything ok? You’ve been kinda quiet for the last while.” She smiled and nodded. It was the best she could do for now. She had to process her emotions and tuck that irrational shit back down. “How about you come home with me? Stay the night at my place and we’ll continue celebrating your birthday, just the two of us. I’ll even make you waffles in the morning.” To say that she was gob struck was the understatement of the century. He sensed her ambivalence and kissed her. “I think maybe we need to talk. There’s something that I need to tell you.” Well, that wasn’t helping anything at all. If anything it caused her anxiety to skyrocket. “Hey,” he said softly, turning her head back to face him. “It’s something good. Well, I think it is anyway. Judging by some of the looks I saw you giving Jessi, I kinda think we’re on the same page. So, what do you say? Want to stay the night with me?” She bit her bottom lip and thought it over for a second. He said it was good and she didn’t really think he’d ask her to stay the night if he was going to dump her. “Yeah. Ok. I’ll stay the night.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl confesses his feelings

Daryl kicked his door closed behind him and pushed Sydney against it, crashing his lips to hers. “Tell me you want to be with me,” he demanded. “I saw you giving Jessi the evil eye when she was jerking me off. You couldn’t stand her touching me, could ya?” He kissed down her neck and roughly shoved his hands under her shirt pushing her bra over her breasts. “Tell me, Sydney. Tell me it pissed you off.” Her head fell heavily against the door and she had to catch her breath so she could respond. “Yes. I fucking hated it. I didn’t want her touching you like that.” With well-trained fingers, Daryl flicked the hooks of her bra and tore her shirt from her, taking her bra too. “Do you want to be with me, Sydney?” Is he really asking this? Is it really what I think he’s asking? “I do. I want to be with you, Daryl.” It was breathy and out of her mouth before her brain knew she was saying it. Daryl growled into the little dip in her neck. “Thank fuck. I want you, Syd. I don’t want anyone else. I can’t get you out of my head.” 

Tears stung her eyes. Where the fuck are the tears coming from? God, I don’t want to cry like a fucking little school girl. “Fuck, Sydney. I know we weren’t supposed to feel shit, but I do. You’re all I ever think about.” “Oh, Daryl,” she cried. “Tell me you feel it too, baby. Tell me I’m not wrong.” He caught her lips once more and then stopped to look her in the eye. “You’re not wrong, Daryl. I feel it too. I tried to make it stop, but I can’t.” Daryl cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. “Don’t try to stop it, Syd. I want you all for myself.” Daryl tore at her jeans, trying to get them and her panties off as fast as he could. “Tell me you’re all mine,” he kept saying over and over. It was like he needed to have that reassurance that she was telling him the truth and not just what he wanted to hear. “I’m yours, baby. I’m all yours.” 

Daryl sank to his knees and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. He took a moment to savor the way her dripping pussy looked before he buried his face there and worshiped her with his tongue. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been a little jealous of the way Jessi had gone down on her earlier. Hearing the way Sydney cried out and the way she’d came with Jessi’s mouth on her pussy had both pissed him off and gotten him off. It was such a complex confusion of emotions that Daryl had yet to process it. All that mattered to him right now was that he would be the one making Sydney cum with his mouth. She gripped Daryl’s hair with both of her hands and held on with all she had. “Oh my God, Daryl! It feels so good, baby.” Daryl moaned against her and the sensation slammed right into her core. “Oh fuck! Oh, Jesus, Daryl!” He held her ass with one hand and slipped two of his fingers into her with his other hand. “I want you to cum all over my face, baby. You gonna do that for me?” Sydney was loudly crying out and Daryl was sure that the neighbors could hear her. He was also sure that he couldn’t give a fuck if they did. Let them listen. They might learn a little something. “Come on, baby. Give me what I want.” He was desperate for it and going after it like a mad man. He thrust his fingers into her hard and fast and licked and sucked her clit until Sydney was shaking and barely able to hold herself up. Still, Daryl wasn’t done by a site. He continued his sweet torture with his mouth and fingers and Sydney was barely holding herself against the door. Her hips rocked against him with jerking, involuntary movements and she was all but pulling Daryl’s hair out by the root. The feeling of another orgasm slammed through her like a freight train. She felt a gush of wetness between her thighs. “Oh my God! Daryl, I’m so sorry!” 

He sat back on his ass on the floor and wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. “Oh, baby. You got nothing to be sorry about. That’s the first time I ever made a girl squirt. I take it that was your first time.” Her cheeks were burning. She truly had no idea what had just happened, but she was thoroughly embarrassed. “Come here, sweetheart,” Daryl reached his hand to her. “That was fuckin’ beautiful. Everything about you is.” 

They eventually made it off of the living room floor and to his bed. Daryl wasn’t wasting a single second of having her here in his arms, in his bed. He’d been dreaming about this like some randy teenage boy for weeks. He needed to be inside her again. Just once more tonight. This time, though, there would be no “yes, sirs”. This time all he wanted to hear from her was his name. He crawled over the top of her as she climbed into bed. He hooked one of her legs behind her knee and slid into her as he eased the rest of the way over her. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, hitting her just right. “Daryl,” she sighed against his strong jaw. “I’ve got you, baby.” There was just something about the way that he said that, the way that those sweet words sounded to her that sent a shiver down her spine and gripped her heart all at once. She clutched the back of his shoulders and pulled him against her, holding him there as if she never wanted to let him go. 

The way he was making love to her, and this was definitely making love, was something she never thought she wanted or even liked. Sydney had always liked it hard and rough, but Daryl was taking his time and being gentle and it was making her feel some type of way that she had never felt. Even the orgasm that was building felt different. Somehow it was more intense. It started with that pulling sensation in her belly, but it was so strong and it was an instant explosion that obliterated her. She clawed at his back as her own bowed off of the bed. Daryl watched the beauty of it all with a satisfied smile. He whispered sweet words into her ear as he kept doing that wonderful thing to her, keeping her anchored to her relentless climax. When he came and she felt him twitching hard inside her, she once again soared off of the peak of absolute bliss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl woke up early, as usual. Sydney was warm and naked and pressed right up against him. She looked so beautiful with her hair all in a mess and her lips parted just the tiniest bit. He promised her waffles for breakfast and he hoped that he could sneak out of bed and let her sleep while he made them. He eased his arm from underneath her and stilled when she mumbled something in her sleep. She moved around a little before settling and clearly going right back to her deep, peaceful slumber. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Daryl said softly as he kissed the little spot by her ear. Sydney had not only slept while he made breakfast, but she hadn’t moved from the way he left her. “Hmmm,” she moaned as she came around. “I brought you breakfast in bed.” She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “I made your coffee just the way you like it.” Daryl had the most adorable look on his face that made her giggle. She leaned over and kissed him. “You’re something else, Daryl. Thank you for this.” He ran his hands over her hair, trying to smooth it out. “You’re even more beautiful when you first wake up,” he said against her lips. “Stop. I look like a troll.” Daryl growled and narrowed his eyes until she submitted to him. “Ok, fine, you win. I look beautiful when I wake up.” She rolled her eyes as she lifted her coffee mug to her lips. “Do you have anywhere you gotta be today?” Sydney heard the little bit of bashful in his question. “Nope. I usually don’t do anything on Sundays.” “Would you want to spend the day here with me? We don’t have to go anywhere or do anything?” He fed her a bite of whipped cream and strawberry-covered waffle. “I don’t have clean clothes to wear.” Daryl wiped a little smear of whipped cream from the corner of her mouth. “You don’t need clothes,” he told her with a crooked little grin. “Well, in that case, I would love to spend the day with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl & Sydney have a talk... And also, some filthy sex

After spending the day with Daryl, Sydney had to go home because she had to go to work the next day. She didn’t want to by any stretch of the imagination. She and Daryl had a wonderful day together and neither wanted it to end. But they both had lives and jobs that they had to go to. 

Sydney rolled over to shut off her alarm and get ready for work when her phone dinged letting her know a text had just arrived. 

Daryl: Wanna go to dinner tomorrow night?

Her day was well on its way to being amazing. Daryl was already at the firehouse working his twenty-four-hour shift. His message let her know that he was already thinking of her and it made her smile. 

Sydney: I would love to.

Daryl: I’ll pick you up at 6. Have a good day. Talk to you later

Sydney: Can’t wait to see you. Have a good day & be safe

The guys at the station noticed that Daryl was in a good mood. A really good mood. “What gives?” asked Zack. Daryl looked at Zack and asked what he was talking about. “Dude, you’re walking around here with a smile on your face for no reason. You look like you just discovered pussy for the first time or something.” Daryl snorted. “Maybe I did. Or, maybe I discovered something even better.” He started to walk out into the TV room where most of the remaining crew was gathered where they could get comfortable while waiting on their next call. “Come on, man. We’ve been friends for a long time. I wanna know so I can be happy for you.” Daryl sighed and stopped before going where everyone else could hear their conversation. It was true, he and Zack had been friends since the younger guy joined the fire department. “Alright. I met a girl and things are good. She’s all I ever think about and we’ve been seeing each other on the regular for a while now. We talked and she feels the same way, too. We’re just taking things as they come and seeing where it goes.” Of course, Zack had about a million questions like, where did you meet her, what does she look like, how long has this been going on. It was endless. “Jesus, are you a chick?” Daryl laughed. “Shut up! I just wanna know things.” Daryl shook his head and went to one of the empty recliners in front of the TV.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl couldn’t wait for six o’clock to come. He had been missing Sydney since Sunday night even though they talked and sent many texts since. He pulled into a parking space at her apartment and jogged up the stairs. He was a little early, but he didn’t think that Sydney would mind. 

Sydney was just putting on some lipstick when she heard him knocking at her door. “Hey, you! Come in!” She looked beautiful this evening. She was wearing a pretty, red dress with little white polka dots. “You look amazing, Syd. Is steak ok? I know this really awesome place.” Sydney pulled him against her and kissed his lips, then wiped away the lipstick. “That sounds incredible.” 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

“How are things gonna work with us?” Daryl asked. “I mean, I don’t want to lose what we have on both sides of us, ya know?” Sydney sipped her wine with a little smile. “I’ve actually been doing a lot of thinking on that and I’ve even done some research. It’s simple, really. We keep doing what we do at The Crypt, because I don’t want that to stop, and I don’t think you do either. When we’re not there, we’re just Daryl and Sydney. Just two people in a relationship that has a little something extra.” “I like that. Do you think we really can make it work?” She tilted her head and looked a little worried. “You don’t? Daryl, this is just like every other relationship. We both have to want it and we both have to work at it to make it and we both have to put in the effort. I know that I want this and I know I want to put in the effort. What about you?” Daryl was a little surprised to hear her sounding so commanding. “Me too, Syd. I’ve never had any luck with relationships, but I really want that to change. I want this to work with you.”

They went for a walk after dinner. It was starting to get cooler and they wanted to keep talking. They had a lot of stuff to work out, but they just wanted to relax and enjoy being together. “You know, I’m thinking about calling out tomorrow,” Sydney hinted. “You wanna stay over at my place?” “You sure you won’t get in trouble with your job?” She shook her head. “I never call in. Plus, I have all kinds of vacation days. They can live without me for a day.” “Well, then, I’m coming home with you.”

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They made it to her bedroom instead of Daryl throwing her against the door and fucking her. Every time they were together it was like adding gasoline to a fire. There wasn’t a way to describe the intense passion they had for one another. 

They tore at each other’s clothes to get them off as fast as possible. Daryl and Sydney weren’t about the slow stuff. Their desire was primal and raw. It was almost like they lost control of their own bodies and their need took over completely. The room was dark aside from the moonlight streaming through her closed blinds. They were kissing hard and breathing harder. Daryl grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back, burning a trail of fiery kisses along the outline of her neck. Sydney dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning his name into the space surrounding them. He backed them towards the bed until her knees hit and she dropped onto her ass. “Stay like that,” he commanded. He roughly unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxer briefs, kicking them off along with his shoes. Sydney reached for him, but he denied her. “Nah. This ain’t gonna be sweet.” He grabbed her left leg and put it on his shoulder. Sydney was still sitting up on the edge of the bed, staring up at him with sinful lust in her eyes. He yanked her panties to the side, licked his hand and rubbed the moisture on her already dripping pussy. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you ain’t gonna be able to get out of bed tomorrow.” That bratty glimmer sparkled in her eyes just long enough for Daryl to know that she was about to piss him off so he would rage fuck her. “Shut up or put up.” Daryl glowered at her, his lips pulled into a thin tight line and then she went for the kill. “Pussy.” 

Daryl slammed into her hard enough to cause her to fall back. He pulled her back up by a handful of her hair, and dear sweet Jesus, she liked it. They weren’t in one of the rooms at The Crypt, they were in her bedroom filled with dainty feminine shit, but she was spurring him on like nothing they’d ever done. “That all you got?” That girl was going to find herself in a world of trouble when they were playing for real if she kept that up. “Not by a longshot, sweetheart.” He grabbed her other leg and placed it on his other shoulder and fucked into her so hard his balls ached from slapping against her. “That what ya wanted?” She was clutching the sheets and keening for more. 

Within minutes Daryl had sweat dripping down his back. His muscles bulged and the tendons in his neck stood out as he gritted his teeth. He pounded into her hard enough to make her pubic bone sore already. “Rub your clit,” he demanded through his clenched teeth. “Make your pussy choke my cock.” Sydney didn’t hesitate, she never did unless she wanted to be punished. She started rubbing her swollen nub in small circles, crying out as Daryl continued slamming his dick in and out of her. “Faster, Syd. Do it like ya mean it.” He watched as she rubbed as fast as she could make her hand go and as her back started its upward arch, signaling her impending climax. “Don’t you stop til I say so.” The pitch of her cries changed and Daryl’s moans sounded animalistic. He was all but growling like a wolf. “Let me have it, Sydney. Cum all over my dick.” Her whole body stiffened and her breath caught before her muscles began to shake and ripple from head to toe. She tried to close her legs together, but Daryl shoved them apart and held them that way with his hands. “I told you not to stop touching yourself until I said so.” Her hand trembled so badly that she could hardly get it back to its destination. “Good girl. Keep cummin’, darlin’. I want it all.” 

Sydney writhed and screamed on the bed. Her clit was so sensitive that her fingers were too much to take. Daryl was getting close as she continued to constrict and relax in a wave pattern around his cock. “That’s it, baby. Keep going. I’m so fuckin’ close.” He was balls deep and driving into her like a runaway locomotive. His fingers bit into the soft flesh of her thighs and her body was involuntarily rocking against him. His lungs were burning and his legs were shaking, but the tight, pulling sensation let him know that the finish line was in sight. “Cummin’,” was all he managed to utter as his body spasmed as he came hard. 

They threw back the covers and slid underneath them together. They both were well and truly spent. “You still want to go to The Crypt when we fuck like this at home?” Daryl laughed. Sydney turned her eyes up to him. She was just as beautiful in spite of the smudged mascara under her eyes. Daryl gently wiped away what he could with his thumb. “I do. Neither of us has the furniture, nor the room for it. Plus, I was thinking maybe we could step things up a bit.” Daryl looked at her curiously. “How do ya mean?” “Well, I want to do anything that you want to do, obviously, but, I was thinking that you could be a little more rough with me. I want to play with more pain.” An impish grin lit up Daryl’s face. “Oh really? I’ve been thinking about ropes to our playtime. Would you be ok with that?” Sydney felt a wave of nervous excitement. “That sounds exciting. Maybe we can look into more things tomorrow while we’re hanging out in bed.” Daryl rubbed the tip of his nose over hers before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. “I like the way you play hooky.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl & Sydney turn up the heat!

Daryl stood back and admired his handiwork. Sydney was securely bound by ropes to the cube. The “cube” is a large, square solid wood platform with multiple eye bolts for attaching restraints or ropes. Sydney was on her knees, face-down, and her hands pulled between her knees. She was at his complete mercy. All of her restraints were pulled tightly so she wouldn’t be able to move more than a tiny bit. Daryl even attached nipple clamps, pulling the chain through an eye bolt, that way her nipples would be tugged if she moved very much. The cherry on top of this particular cake was the ball gag. Sydney had been a little resistant to trying it, but only because she was afraid it would make her jaw ache. He did a little shopping and found one that he thought she would be more receptive to. It was a beginner’s model, so it was smaller and soft. Once she tried it out to see how it felt, she was excited to try it. 

One of the other new toys Daryl brought along was a flogger. He couldn’t wait to turn her ass a pretty shade of red with it. There were some other things that he had planned, but tonight was all about anticipation, torture, denial, and then finally, the sweet reward. Just by the muffled mewling sounds she was making it sounded like the anticipation was already getting to her. 

He walked all around the cube. The sound of his military-style work boots clomping on the floor was as maddening to her as the silence had been. She knew what he was doing and she was ready for him to get started on what she wanted him to be doing. She whined for him, even though she knew it would likely make him drag it out that much longer. When you wanted something so badly, sometimes you just couldn’t help yourself. 

“Patience, baby girl. Have I ever not take care of you?” She muttered “no, sir” as best she could over the gag. “That’s right. I’m not gonna leave you wanting tonight, I promise.” He laid his warm hand on the center of her back and trailed his fingers toward her ass as he walked behind her. The next thing she felt was the multiple straps of leather from the flogger dragging from one cheek to the next and back. Daryl did this over and over, driving her wild with readiness for what was to come. 

Daryl drew the flogger over his chest and whipped it overhanded. The sting was in so many places at once and she loved the way it felt. She moaned and wiggled her ass as much as she was able. “Like that, do ya?” He was almost able to clearly understand her response. “Yeah, ya do.” He whipped her in quick succession, alternating from one side to the next, several times until she was loudly crying out. It was all pleasure for her, though. There was nothing like giving herself over to him completely. She was glad that they talked about things that they both wanted to try now that they were much more comfortable with each other. He could be very demanding during their playtime, but she had started wanting to do even more, to give him even more power than he already had. She wanted a little more pain, and Daryl wanted to be able to surprise her with some of the things he wanted to try. Sydney couldn’t deny how excited she was when he told her that. She loved that he always wanted her to be comfortable with everything they did, but that didn’t mean that she needed a run-down of events to approve beforehand either. The thrill of the unknown was even more exhilarating when she saw how excited he was that he had her full approval.

Once her ass was a healthy shade of red, he laid the flogger aside and rubbed his hands all over the back of her thighs and her glowing curves. “You really liked that didn’t you, sweetheart” She was trembling and her pussy was dripping already. “Mmmm hmmm,” she hummed. “I like it, too,” he admitted. His hands began to creep closer and closer to her heated center every time he brought them down. She whimpered and wiggled a bit, desperate for him to touch her there. “Tell me what you want, Sydney. If you can make me understand you I’ll let you have it.” He teased her to oblivion and back as she tried so hard to make herself understood. She was so worked up by it that she nearly came when he finally touched her where she needed it so badly. “Unh-uh, baby. You’re not allowed to cum unless I say you can. Rules are rules.” He took his hand away and Sydney groaned with discontent. “You just sass me?” “No, sir,” she said over a mouthful of the silicon ball. “It’s a good thing you didn’t, otherwise, you wouldn’t be getting this.” 

Daryl got onto his knees and he was at the perfect height to get his mouth just where he wanted it. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs as he traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a shaky sigh. She was effectively blindfolded as she couldn’t see him, or even his shadow, from her position. Everything he did was a total surprise. “You’re soaked, baby,” Daryl purred as he lapped her with his tongue. “I ain’t even started yet.” He licked her slow and easy like he had all the time in the world to do it. The whiskers of his scruff bristled against her tender flesh, causing her to twitch. His hot breath soothed her. He licked her with the flat of his tongue from the bottom to the top, teasing her with little circles all around her clit but not touching it. She moved her hips as much as she could, trying to get some friction there, but Daryl outmaneuvered her every time. “Please!” she cried. “Can’t understand you, sweetheart. Try harder.” Sydney growled with frustration. She needed so much more than she was getting. He licked all the way back to her opening and slid his tongue inside, swirling it around, savoring her sweet nectar. 

He took her right to the edge over and over and she was losing her mind. By the time he walked around to the side of the cube, Sydney was a weeping, shaking mess, desperate for release. “Turn your head and look at me, Sydney.” She heard the rattle of his belt buckle as she turned to see him undoing his pants, staring at her with hooded eyes. “D’you have any idea what you do to me?” She moaned in response as he took his long, thick shaft in his hand. “Watch me,” he commanded. If Sydney thought she was a mess before, nothing compared to being tied up and not being able to touch him while he jerked himself off. 

His eyes rolled back in his head and his head dropped against the wall as he moved his hand faster and faster up and down his cock. Sydney could see precum glistening on the tip and she wished she could be the one to smooth it over his length. She watched his brow furrow and the little peek of his tongue poking out from between his lips with his determination. Sydney’s hips bucked involuntarily as she longed for him to be inside of her, pounding her hard. Low, rumbling sounds came from him with more intensity with each pass of his hand, and Sydney whined in response. “Please, please, please,” she begged. Daryl kept going, getting closer with her every little whimper. “Jesus…” His chest and broad shoulders heaved with his hard breaths. Sydney felt white-hot heat flush through her. His knees buckled slightly and his legs shook. The muscles and veins in his right arm bulged. Sydney’s eyes rolled back for a moment and she had to fight to keep them from staying that way. This was far too good a show to miss. “I’m gonna cum,” he huffed out. The sound of his strangled moan sent Sydney over the edge without any friction. She never knew that just seeing something could undo her in this way. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl caught his breath after a few minutes and stripped off his clothes. Sydney was still a roiling mess, weeping and pleading for him. “You’re awfully hard to understand, Sydney. Are you begging me for more, honey?” She nodded frantically, keening through the ball gag. “Good. I got something else for us to try.” He took his sweet time untying her extremities and admiring the rope print on her smooth skin. He helped her to sit up and unfastened the strap of the gag. “I want to hear you begging.” He stroked her hair, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her lips. “You sure that you’re good with pushing limits?” “Yes, sir. I’m yours to use as you wish.” Daryl smiled devilishly. “That’s my good girl. Stand up and stretch yourself. I have to get some things out of my other bag.” 

Within a matter of a few short minutes, Daryl was between her feet attaching a spreader bar. “We’re trying something else new and I think you’re going to like it.” He stood and grabbed her throat, pulling her head onto his shoulder. “You wanna try new things with me, don’t you?” “Yes, sir,” she replied, breathlessly. “Good girl. Bend over and grab your ankles.” She did as she was asked, but forgot to respond to his command. Daryl grabbed the flogger and delivered a hard spank across both cheeks. Sydney shrieked, “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” “What else are ya s’posed to say?” Her mind reeled, racing to remember all of the playroom rules. “Thank you, sir,” she triumphantly yelled. “You’re learning so well, Sydney. You want me to let you cum for your reward?” She moaned out her reply, desperately hoping that she would get sweet relief soon. 

Daryl cuffed each of her wrists and attached them to her ankles. He then took a short length of rope, threading it over the chain that dangled between her nipple clamps. He pulled it taut and tied it off on the spreader bar. Sydney’s nipples ached in such a way that it was both painful and so, so good. He moved to stand in front of her and commanded her to look up at him. “Yes, sir.” He had something in his hand that she couldn’t quite make out until he held it out for her to examine. “You know what this is?” “Yes, sir,” she whimpered. “Tell me.” “It’s a cock ring with a penetrator.” “We’re trying double penetration tonight. You excited?” Sydney was, but she was more nervous than she was excited. “Yes, sir. I want to try it.” Daryl pulled the ring down his shaft and under his balls as she watched with growing anticipation. 

Daryl was behind her, working two of his thick fingers in and out of her dripping pussy. His fingers pressed against her G-spot at every pass and she was panting and moaning with abandon. When he felt her walls beginning to flutter, he slipped one of his wet fingers into her ass. Sydney tensed and groaned, reflexively pulling away as much as she was able. “Relax, Sydney. You know you like it.” “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” He worked his fingers at a steady pace and felt her begin to relax little by little. “Tell me. Tell me what you like, baby.” The dual sensations were starting to feel good. “I like your finger in my ass, sir.” It felt so dirty to say the words, but that was kind of the point of being in this place. They were supposed to feel free and comfortable and uninhibited while they were here. It was ok to like what they liked and there was no shame in it. “Think you can take two fingers?” “Yes, sir.” Daryl twisted his fingers until his first one was under the middle one. He pushed against her tight hole a few times, adding more pressure each time, and slowly pushed them in. “Ya like that, baby?” “Yes… Yes, sir.” He grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed the liquid, allowing it to run from the top of her crack down to where his fingers were. He coated the probe of the c-ring and pulled his fingers out. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby. I want you to cum all over my cock. You have permission to cum as much as you want.” He pressed the tip at her opening, waiting for her to respond. “Thank you, sir,” she stammered. 

The probe was a little thicker than his two fingers. She cried out and huffed out hard breaths as Daryl took his time easing it in. “Just relax, sweetheart. You’re gonna love this.” He pushed himself inside of her, finally, and Sydney couldn’t hold back the loud cry. “That’s it, baby. Scream for me.” Daryl held her hips and watched his cock and the toy move in and out of her. “Does it feel good, sweetheart?” “It’s so good… Oh my god, it’s so fucking good.” Daryl moaned, pleased that she liked it so much. “Tell me how you want it, Sydney.” “Harder! I want it so hard, sir.” Daryl pulled back and thrust into her, hard. He relished in the way she screamed every time he hit into her. He moved faster and faster until Sydney was capable of only a steady stream of long moans. When he felt her walls begin to clench around him, he drove into her like it was his life’s mission. He continued as she orgasmed and her knees were buckling and he was holding her up. “Just a little longer, baby. Hang on for me.” The c-ring kept him going longer and Sydney was succumbing to yet another climax. Daryl kept her upright as he pistoned into her until, finally, he fell over the top of her, barely able to hold them both up, as hot, thick ropes of cum spurted deep inside her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl kicked the door closed behind him as Sydney attacked his mouth with hers. “You’re mine, now.” Something in the playroom had her all kinds of twisted up and she was far from being done with him. As soon as he had the restraints and spreader bar removed, she pleaded with him to take her home. The playroom and their own bedrooms had clear guidelines. At home, she could do as she wished, but in the playroom, she belonged to Daryl. 

Daryl kicked off his boots, which he was grateful he’d neglected to lace up before they left. Sydney tore at his clothes, ripping his shirt over his head and throwing it as dragged him to his bedroom. She shoved his pants and underwear down and pushed him back onto the bed. “Get them off,” she snapped as her own clothing flew in every direction. She climbed over the top of him, urging him to scoot higher in the bed. “You in a hurry?” he laughed. “Something like that.” Her lips crashed against his, kissing him hot and dirty, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Her fingers wound into his hair until she had enough to pull. She tugged his head back and kissed and bit down his neck, biting each pulse point until he hissed. “Too much?” she quipped. Daryl caught the evil glint in her eyes and smirked. “Nah. Just right, baby.” She grabbed his hands and held them to the mattress, rubbing her wet slit up and down his long shaft. “I want it, Daryl. I’m gonna fuck you so good,” she vowed, throwing his own words back in his face. “Take it, sweetheart. Take what you want.” 

She let go of his hand long enough to reach back and line him up. She sank all the way down to the base and recaptured his hand. Her chest heaved with her frantic breaths, her nipples were sensitive from being clamped and they tingled fiercely as they dragged over his chest. “Oh fuck… Daryl,” she cried. He watched her brow furrow severely and she bit her bottom lip. She was after something and damned and determined to get it. “Fuck, Syd. Ride that cock, baby girl. Ride it good.” She alternated between sliding herself up to the tip and back to the base, to grinding on him so he was right against her G-spot. “I need… Oh, Jesus… I need to cum hard.” Daryl was able to lift his head enough to catch her neck with his teeth. “Get it, Sydney. Take it, baby.” 

Watching her this way was more powerful than when he had total control. She had him pinned and was using him to take something she needed and he was happy to let her do it. “Come on, sweetheart. Get what you need.” She made these animalistic sounds and she had a white-knuckle grip on his wrists and her hips were bucking wildly. “C’mon, baby,” he whispered against her skin. “Let it happen. Just let it happen.” A hard shudder shot from her head all the way to her toes. Her body stiffened and shook violently. Daryl thrust into her and that was what broke the dam. He felt her contract and relax and then he was soaked with her juices. “Oh, baby girl. “That’s my girl,” he soothed. “Let it all go, honey. I’ve got you.” Sydney was incapable of moving or anything other than shaking. “How about I take over and finish you off, huh?” Sydney gave him a tiny nod and he had her on her back in a second. He hooked her knees over his shoulders and slid back into her. He gave her no reprieve from her ongoing orgasm. Their bodies slapped together and Daryl’s low growl mingled with the sounds of her weak whimpers until his hips snapped into her a few more times. 

They were hot and sweaty when Daryl fell off of her. The bed was wrecked and the only saving grace was that they had been on top of his comforter, so the mattress was still dry. “I’m so glad you’re my girl,” Daryl rasped. He kissed her shoulder and she sighed contentedly. “I got something for ya. We haven’t talked about it, but it’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot.” “What is it, babe?” He turned over and took a box from the top drawer of his nightstand. “Open it. If you’re not down with it, or you’re not ready for it, it’s ok. I’d still like you to have it, though.” She sat up and opened the box to find a beautiful silver necklace that had a heart in the center. “It’s a discreet collar, that way you can wear it all the time and no one has to know its real meaning, I mean unless they need to.” She looked at him with her big, pale green eyes that sparkled with happiness. “You want to collar me?” Daryl nodded. “I do.” She handed him the box and turned around, lifting her hair. “Please, sir. Would you do the honors?” Daryl couldn’t contain his big smile. He got onto his knees and put the chain around her neck, fastening the clasp. “Let’s see.” Sydney turned back to face him with her own bright smile. “It looks beautiful on you, sweetheart.” “Thank you, Daryl. This really means a lot to me.” He stroked his fingers over her cheek and kissed her plump lips. “Me too, Syd. Thank you for accepting it.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl edges Sydney into oblivion

Sydney entered into one of the other dungeon rooms and spotted Daryl in a dark corner. She came in and started to undress, but Daryl told her to stop. “I get to do it tonight. I have to check to make sure you obeyed me.” He slowly walked over to where she was standing. “You did obey me, didn’t you?” “Yes, sir,” she whimpered. For the last week, Daryl had been staying over at work and covering for one of the guys who was out for the birth of his first baby. Sydney missed him terribly, but she understood. He had an idea for how they could make the best of their time apart. Sydney was not allowed to touch herself or make herself cum. 

He stepped behind her, rubbing his hands all over her as he wrapped his arms around her. “You were a good girl, weren’t you?” “Yes, sir.” He moved one of his hands over her breasts and up to her neck. He squeezed her throat lightly and pulled her head back against him. “You didn’t touch your pretty little pussy even once?” “No, sir,” she replied, shaking her head. “I bet you really need to cum, don’t you, sweetheart?” “Yes, sir.” Her voice squeaked and was shaky as she spoke. “Let’s see how bad you need it.” He worked his hands down to the button of her jeans and popped it open. He tugged her jeans and panties down to the middle of her thighs and nudged her legs apart. His lips were against the side of her neck and his hot breath tickled her skin. Her nipples tingled as they hardened. Daryl ever so lightly trailed his fingertip over the tiny strip of hair on her mound. “Please, sir. I was such a good girl. I promise I did as you asked.” His first two fingers spread into a V and he rubbed them over the smooth skin of her labia. “You’re begging me already? You must really need it, huh?” “I do, sir. Please.” He spread her with his fingers, ghosting one over her clit. Sydney moaned loudly and her legs shook. She needed him to relieve her of her agony. “You’re so sensitive. You really were a good girl.” He continued teasing her with his fingers, but with not nearly enough friction to help her with her predicament. 

Daryl slowly peeled her clothing from her body, kissing her all over as he went. Sydney sighed and whispered pleas for more. He eased one finger inside of her and she nearly went to her knees. “I’m nowhere near ready for you to cum yet. I have plans for you, baby.” He cupped her mound and squeezed. He licked her nipple and pulled it into his mouth, sucking it while teasing it with his tongue, then going to the other. 

She followed Daryl to a piece of equipment that he explained was called Lucifer’s Bondage Chair. She would sit, her arms would be extended out at each side and strapped down, and her legs would be spread wide and also strapped down. “Have a seat, darlin’.” Daryl held her hand and helped her get onto the contraption. He secured each of the straps snuggly, making sure that she was unable to move. Once she was confined, Daryl leaned down and kissed her. “Sir… Please.” Her eyes were big and looked full of need. Daryl rubbed his thumb across her lips and grinned. 

Sydney whimpered and whined when he walked away. She felt relief wash over her when she saw him bringing back a Hitachi wand. He squatted in between her legs and turned on the toy. “You want this?” he asked, waving it from side-to-side. Sydney nodded frantically, “Please, sir.” He laid the bulb against her inner thigh and slowly dragged it where she needed it. Her head rolled from shoulder to shoulder and she was already crying out loudly. “My sweet girl. So desperate.” Sydney writhed around as much as she was able, moaning and begging. When Daryl stopped and turned off the wand, Sydney let out a steady stream of “No’s”. “Please, please, please… Sir, I’m begging. I need to cum so bad.” Daryl opened a bottle of body oil and drizzled it over her chest. “I know you do, baby,” Daryl crooned in her ear. He rubbed the oil into her skin with both of his hands, paying a great deal of attention to her breasts. His thumbs rolled over her nipples until they were stiff peaks. He worked his way down to her belly, then to her thighs. He drizzled a little more oil, lower on her body, massaging it into her legs. Sydney’s chest heaved with her panting breaths. 

Daryl nestled himself between her legs and began kissing her inner thighs, working his way closer and closer to her pussy. “Please, baby, I mean sir. I’m sorry. Please! I’ve been such a good girl just for you.” His fingers caressed her and he pressed the pad of his middle finger against her clit. Sydney thrust her hips against his hand, desperately trying to get precious friction. “Please! Sir, I’ve done nothing but think of you all week. I need it! I’ll do anything for you!” Daryl chuckled and started slowly rubbing little circles around the overly sensitive bundle of nerves. “It’s only been a week, sweetheart. Maybe next time I’ll make you wait two weeks.” Sydney sounded like she was bawling. He almost hated that he wasn’t ready to get her off yet.

Over and over again, Daryl took her right to the very edge and then stopped. Sydney begged and pleaded and swore at him until she was hoarse. She was sweaty and her mascara was smudged under her eyes. She looked more like she’d gone ten rounds in a boxing ring rather than ten rounds of edging. “Look at my sweet girl. You’re a mess, honey. Should I just let you up so you can rest?” She shot him a venomous look and tried to reign it back in before he decided to edge her even longer. “Noooo! Please! I’m begging you with everything I have, please, please, please, make me cum.” Daryl let out a little sigh and nodded. “Ok. I guess you’ve earned it.” “Really? Oh my God, thank you, sir!” 

Sweet release tore through Sydney when Daryl didn’t take away the wand, plus, he had two fingers in her and he was pumping his hand fast enough that it looked like a blur. She cried out loud and long and Daryl was afraid that the Dungeon Master would check in and make sure that no one was being murdered. “That’s it, baby, let it all go.” Her head snapped forward and then back against the chair. “C’mon, Sydney. I want ya to squirt for me again. You gonna give me what I want?” She shouted the loudest, longest “yes” Daryl had ever heard. Her voice echoed off the walls and Daryl was relentless. “I’m cumming!” she screamed over and over. “I know. Come on, sweetheart.” Loud guttural, growling sounds were all she could make as her body contracted hard and a gush of fluid splattered on the floor. “Good girl! Can you do it again?” Sydney wildly shook her head. “Can’t… Can’t take anymore, sir.” 

Daryl slid his hands all over her oil-slicked body while she came down from her massive release. “Was that good, baby?” She nodded and moaned contentedly. “Here,” he pressed a bottle of water to her lips and she tilted her head back and drank half of the bottle before she let him know she’d had enough. “You did so good, Syd. I’m proud of you.” “Thank you, sir,” she rasped. “We’re not done yet. ‘S my turn now.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes and gave him a weak smile. “I’m yours, sir.”

Daryl unfastened her restraints and grabbed her hair, pulling her onto her knees. She was a trembling wet mess before him. She watched him roughly pull his belt and button of his pants and then shove them and his boxers to his knees. His hard cock jutted towards her face. “Suck it.” Sydney was still reeling from the innumerable times he’d edged her and she almost forgot the golden rule of the room. Her lips were just touching his weeping tip when she remembered. “Yes, sir,” she rasped, a mere hair’s breadth from being reminded. 

Daryl groaned low and long and his head lolled back onto his shoulders as Sydney’s mouth consumed him. “Oh, fuck yes, baby. Your mouth is so fuckin’ nice.” Sydney grabbed his outer thighs for stability and started moving her head, taking him as far as she could and pulling back slowly. Daryl threaded his fingers into her hair on either side of her head, guiding her movements. “Christ… You suck my dick so good, Sydney.” She had done a little reading on ways to improve her oral game and had come across a little tip about applying pressure to his prostate by rubbing his perineum, or, using a Hitachi wand. She was curious if it would be pleasurable to him. 

Daryl was deep in the throes of getting some world-class head and didn’t notice Sydney reaching out her left hand to get the wand he’d tortured her with. He also paid no mind to her nudging his legs apart, he just went with it. The unexpectedness of the vibration pressing against the spot behind his balls was overwhelming and his knees buckled and he had to hold onto the bondage chair to keep from falling. “Shit!” His eyes were squeezed shut, tightly and he was moaning in a way she’d never heard from him. Daryl moved her head faster and he moved his hips, fucking into her mouth. Sydney moved the wand back and forth on the small spot and against the backside of his balls. His entire body shook and as much as he didn’t want it to end, it was far too good and he wasn’t going to last. He tried to slow himself down, but his body and his need took over and he was powerless to stop it. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Sydney dropped the wand and grabbed his ass, pulling him all the way in as far as she could take him. “Fuck… Yeah, baby. Swallow it all,” Daryl growled. 

They didn’t make it any further than where they were. Daryl had just experienced the most incredible orgasm of his entire life and Sydney was completely spent from earlier, so they laid down where they were, pulling one another as close as possible. “Jesus,” Daryl breathed hard. “That was fuckin amazing.” He rubbed his thumb over her cheek and she smiled up at him. “You’re so beautiful, Sydney. He kissed her face and her lips, breathing in the scent of her. “I’m falling so hard for you.” The words were out of his mouth before he knew he was going to say it. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best and he heard her little gasp. “I know it wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did and I’m scared of losing it.” In a very rare moment of vulnerability, Daryl just let it go. He had to let her know his truth. He felt more for her every time they were together. This past week without her was torture. He missed her every minute they weren’t together. He could no longer deny the joy he felt when his phone chirped letting him know that she’d sent a text, even if it was a simple “good morning”. She made him smile and see things in a completely new way. It was like he was seeing life in color for the first time. 

Sydney put her hand on his chest and felt his heart hammering away. She was sure that it wasn’t just from him coming down from his orgasm alone. His eyes were still closed and his face had a worried expression. She kissed each of his eyelids and nuzzled into him even tighter. “I am, too, Daryl. I know we didn’t mean for it to happen, but maybe it means it’s that much more real, ya know? Like, maybe because we didn’t expect it we were more real with each other and we were able to see each other’s real heart.” He held her tighter and pressed his lips against her forehead. “I don’t want to lose this either, Daryl.” Her voice was so soft and cracked as she spoke. “Thank Christ,” Daryl sighed. “I ain’t letting you go for anything, Syd.” “I’m not letting you go either.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl & Sydney get away

“Come on, baby, cum for me.” Daryl had Sydney in a swing and her legs spread wide. He worked his fingers in and out of her furiously. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!” Daryl smiled and rubbed his hand all over her contracting pussy. “That’s my good girl,” he praised. He laid hot, open-mouth kisses on the inside of her thighs as he continued rubbing his hand over her heated core. Sydney’s body shook hard and she was still moaning like crazy. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful when you cum.” 

They were having date night at The Crypt. It wasn’t like they weren’t having sex every chance they had, but the club was where they could have the most fun. The last time they fucked in Sydney’s bed, her neighbor beat on the wall, screaming at them to knock it off. It hadn’t gone much better at Daryl’s place. Apartment living sucked. Within the confines of the brick walls here, they both could make as much noise as they pleased. 

“Please, sir,” Sydney whined. “Tell me what you want, darlin’.” He walked up to her head, trailing his his fingers over her damp skin. She looked up at him as he loomed over her. “C’mon, Sydney. Use your words and tell me what you want.” “Oh, sir, I want your big cock.” He grabbed the back of her hair and held her head in place and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. “Where do you want my big cock, sweetheart?” She gazed at him with pleading puppy dog eyes. “In my pussy, sir.” “Oh, yeah? You want me to fuck you hard, baby?” “Mmmhmm. Please, sir.” He palmed both of her breasts, rolling his thumbs around her nipples. “You need it bad, huh?” Sydney whimpered at the feel of his hands. “So bad, sir.”

Sydney raised her head and watched Daryl strip out of his clothes. It was her favorite thing to see. She loved watching his muscles flex as he moved. Plus, he had the cutest ass she’d ever laid her eyes on. “Enjoying the show?” Daryl teased. “Very much, sir. You’re gorgeous.” He didn’t think he was much to look at, but his personal opinion on the matter didn’t mean dick. What she wanted was him and he was damn happy about it. “Thank you, beautiful.” 

Her legs were already spread wide apart, but Daryl pushed them even wider. “Fuck, if that ain’t a glorious sight,” he praised as he stared down at her glistening slit. “Put your hand down here and spread those pretty little lips all the way open for me.” Daryl watched her through his lashes as she did as she was instructed, slowly stroking his cock the whole time. He took his time, slowly rubbing the head of his cock from her entrance to her clit, circling it, and then back down. He loved hearing her beg for him. It stoked his ego and he was shameless about it. “Please, sir. I need it so bad,” Sydney whined. “How bad?” “More than I’ve ever needed anything before. You make me want you every second of the day, sir.” He started pushing into her at a snail’s pace, making Sydney moan and writhe around for more. “Sir, please! I’m begging you! Fuck me hard with your big cock!” A sly grin turned up one side of his lips. “The girl’s got a dirty mouth. I fuckin’ love it, Sydney. Tell me how you want it, baby.” 

Daryl started giving Sydney what she asked for. She wanted it hard and fast and he wasn’t going to disappoint. He pulled the swing into his thrusts, slamming into her as if she was being punished. “Keep that pussy spread, darlin’. I wanna watch my cock destroy it.” Her hand fell away from the strap she’d been hanging onto for dear life, her head fell back and she was limp and powerless to him. “That’s it, baby girl. You just moan for sir.” 

The sound of their flesh slapping together and Sydney screaming echoed off the walls. Daryl’s brow was severely furrowed and his lips pulled into a tight, thin line against his teeth. His nostrils flared with his hard breaths and a low growling sound came from his closed mouth. “May I cum, sir?” “No,” he replied sharply. “Please, sir! I need to!” Daryl didn’t slow down for a second. He knew she was close, he could feel it. She just needed to beg him for it. “Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassseee!” she cried. “I said no. Not yet.” She let out a desperate keening sound and it pleased him right to his very core. “Please, please, please, please! I don’t know how much longer I can stop it!” “Not till I say.” He was relentless and Sydney was quickly losing control. She could only focus on something else for so long and then she’d hear the sounds he was making and feel what he was doing to her and she was right back on the precipice about to fall over. “Goddammit! FUCK! Sir, PLEASE!” He was right there, feeling his balls beginning to tighten. “Do it.” He felt her contract hard all around him and then he was gone. His eyes rolled back and he slammed into her in rough, erratic thrusts. 

When he was finished, he fell over her on the swing and their sweaty bodies stuck together. “Fuck,” he panted. “That was incredible.” Sydney managed a weak ‘Unh huh’ as she struggled to catch her breath. When he was able, Daryl stood up and helped her out of the straps holding her in the swing. “Come lay with me,” he invited. They stretched out on the soft bed and he pulled her close. “You mentioned that you had some vacation time saved up. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go away with me for a break from everything.” He felt her cheek turn up into a smile against his chest and his heart swelled a little. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. When did you want to go?” He shrugged one of his shoulders and rubbed his hand along her waist. “We can go whenever you can get away from work. I was thinking that next week would be good, but if you need more time for your boss to approve your time…” Sydney turned her eyes up to him, looking as happy as she felt. “I can text my boss right now and let her know that I need my vacation time and it’ll be done.” Daryl dipped his head and caught her lips, kissing her slowly and tenderly. “Well, maybe not right this second,” he mumbled as he kissed her. Sydney giggled as he rolled them over so he was on top of her. “Can’t wait to have you all alone, all to myself, and not having to get out of bed or go anywhere.” “Mmmmm… I can’t wait.”

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They left early one morning the following week heading to a remote lake house surrounded by forest. All they had to worry about was packing a bag and getting enough groceries to last them for an entire uninterrupted week. 

Daryl held her hand and they listened to all of their favorite songs on the long drive to the lake house. It started to rain when they were about an hour from the destination. They could have cared less about the weather. Neither of them had any particular plans for any outdoor activities. 

They pulled up to the front of the adorable little house that was surrounded by tall Georgia pines. There was a set of steps leading down from the driveway to the lake. There was a sandy little beach and a dock, and every bit of it looked like heaven to them both. They grabbed their bags and dashed up the steps to the porch and looked around at the breathtaking scenery surrounding them. Daryl leaned against her side and pressed his lips to her ear. “There’s so much potential here for some naughty stuff.” Sydney giggled, “I like the way you’re thinking.”

They dropped their bags in the bedroom and went straight to the back deck where the hot tub was ready and waiting for them. “Ain’t nobody around and that means I get to have you naked for a whole week,” Daryl growled into her neck as he unhooked her bra. “What are you gonna do with all that?” He could hear the way she was teasing him and it was driving him wild. He laid kisses all over the back of her neck while he worked his hands all over her breasts. “I’ll think of something, I’m sure.” He eased his hands from her breasts, though he hated letting them go. He was a boob guy, and Sydney had really nice big ones. He always had a hard time not staring at them and keeping his hands off of them. But, if he wanted her naked and in the hot tub with him, he was going to need to get her pants off. Not that she couldn’t do it herself, of course, but he enjoyed teasing her while he took his time peeling off the layers of material. He pushed her pants down to the middle of her thighs and slipped his hand down the front of her panties. “Mmmmm… Daryl,” she sighed. “I’m just getting started, sweetheart. You wanna have some fun in the hot tub?” “You know I do.”

The bubbling water felt incredible with the contrast of the cool air. Daryl leaned back and reached out his hand to Sydney. “C’mere, beautiful. Let’s get this vacation off to a good start.” She pressed her back against his chest and laid her head back on his shoulder. He caught her lips with his and he kissed her deeply. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Syd. You want that, baby?” She loved when he talked to her with his lips against her mouth. It was her kryptonite. “Yes,” she sighed, breathlessly. His arm crossed her chest and he squeezed her breast. “Mmmmmm… I love the way you touch me, Daryl.” “Want me to make you cum?” She nodded against his shoulder, her long dark hair tickled his skin. “Put your legs over mine.”

He kissed her neck as he started slowly stroking her clit with his fingers. “Just close your eyes and let everything else go. All that matters is you and me and this time, right now.” His voice was soothing, hypnotic even. She snaked her arm around the back of his neck so she could hold on and let her body relax. “That’s it, sweetheart. Just feel me touching you.” All of the tension left her body and she felt weightless. Daryl’s lips were against her ear and he continued whispering to her. He was hard and his dick pressed against her back. It was hardly fair that she was the only one getting some physical release. She slid her hand behind her, taking his length. “Oh, Syd. That’s so nice.”   
Daryl kissed her neck and her lips and the whispered dirty things to one another, both moaning and asking for more. “Sydney… Fuck that feels so good.” She was keenly aware of what Daryl liked and just how he liked it. She took a great deal of pleasure in making him moan. “You like that, baby? You like the way my hand feels on your cock?” His eyes rolled back and let out a low growl. “Fuck, yeah, baby. Don’t stop.” “Make me cum first, Daryl. I want to finish you with my mouth.” He squeezed her tighter, groaning loudly as he moved his fingers faster. “C’mon, Syd. Let go, baby. Give me what I want.” “Yeah… Daryl, oh my God…” “That’s my girl. Come on.” She wailed, begging him to go faster. “Yeah! Oh fuck! Daryl… I’m right there!” “I know you are, baby.” His voice was low and gravelly and just the thing to take her right over the edge. “That’s it, Syd. That’s my good girl.” 

She was still right there in the cusp of her orgasm when she turned around, Daryl’s fingers still working her through it. “Stand up,” she demanded. She took him in her mouth as soon as he was on his feet. “Goddamn, that’s good.” This wasn’t slow and sensuous, it was all about making him cum. She was hungry for it. “Shit… Syd, you’re gonna make me…” She hummed around him and his knees weakened. “I’m…” 

Sydney helped Daryl back into the water and they rested their heads together as they caught their breath. “I’d say our vacation is off to an amazing start,” Sydney commented as she kissed his forehead. “I have some plans for some real fun. How do you feel about being hunted and caught?” Sydney had never considered it before, but she trusted him completely, and, now that he brought it up, she had to admit that it sounded pretty intense. “I’m down to try anything with you, Daryl. Tell me more about this game.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl goes on a hunt

Sydney’s breath burned her lungs as she ran. She could hear his heavy footfalls behind her and he was getting closer, somehow. She kept glancing over her shoulder, making sure that she couldn’t see him. If she could find a place to hide, she could double back and he wouldn’t catch her. 

She ran as fast as she could, but not knowing the terrain was a huge hindrance. She’d slipped and fallen more times than she could count and that was only giving Daryl a map leading him straight to her. 

“I hear you runnin’, baby girl! You know I’m gonna catch you! You should just surrender and I won’t have to punish you so much!” Daryl walked at a good clip, following along in the trail that she left for him. She had tried to zig and zag to throw him off, but the slide marks in the mud gave her away. He stopped walking for a moment to just listen. All was quiet around him, save for the birds and the little creatures of the forest. She was stopped and hiding somewhere. A wicked smile turned up the corners of his lips and he walked onward in the direction of her tracks. 

Sydney ducked under a large bush of some sort, hoping that he wouldn’t spot her. Yes, of course, she knew that this was just a game they were playing and she had nothing to fear of him, but this was the same as it was when they were in one of the rooms at The Crypt. All the same rules applied, and they both played their games with real commitment. She put her hand over her mouth and nose to keep down the sound of her breathing when she heard him approaching her hiding place. Her plan was to let him get a good clip behind her and then she would take off in the opposite direction. Daryl stopped directly beside where she was crouching. Her heart hammered so hard she could hear it in her ears. “Oh, Sydney!” he yelled. She curled both of her lips in and bit down on them to keep from screaming. He couldn’t have been there for more than a minute, but it felt like an eternity.

Sydney carefully and as quietly as she could, turned to look and make sure that he was gone before she emerged from the bush. Thorns pulled at her t-shirt and pants and a few even pricked her skin as she eased her way out. She stood up straight and moved her legs around to get the circulation going again. Just as she started to take off, a rough hand grabbed her bicep and another covered her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and her heart started pounding again. “There you are. Told ya I’d find ya.” Sydney tried to pull away and struggled against him. Daryl wrapped his arm tightly around her chest and squeezed his hand on her throat. “Sydney,” Daryl spoke in a low, warning tone, squeezing her throat just enough to let her know he was in control. “Stop fightin’ me and I won’t have to hurt you. You don’t want that now do ya?” She breathed hard through her nose, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Calm down. You do things my way and it’ll go easy enough for ya. You make it hard, and, well, you ain’t gonna like it. Understand?” Sydney defiantly refused to answer him. Daryl let go of her throat and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, hard, and Sydney let out a yelp. “I asked you a question. “You want this to go the easy way, or the hard way?” 

Adrenaline erupted inside of her like a volcano. She threw back her elbow into his ribs and he let out a hard “oof” and doubled over, letting her go to clutch his midsection. The second he let her go, Sydney bolted. She spared a glance over her shoulder to see if he was chasing her to find him still doubled over. Shit! What if I really hurt him? She stopped, ready to go back and make sure he was ok and end this before things got out of control, but when she took a step towards him, he looked at her with an evil grin and it was back on. She started running as fast as she could make her legs go, but she’s a good eight inches shorter than Daryl. Not to mention, his job as a firefighter kept him in top physical shape. It was no time before he was on her again. 

She screamed when he caught her and he let her this time. There was no one around to hear them or see what they were doing. “Thought you’d get away that easy, baby?” Daryl laughed in her ear. “Guess we're doin’ this the hard way.” He twisted her wrist behind her back and held it there while he pulled a length of rope from his pocket. In no time, he had her wrists tied together and he was marching her into the woods to place that he’d set up just for this. 

She knew it as soon as she spotted the tree with the large packing quilt tied to it. She spotted the eyebolt screwed into the tree above the top of the quilt and the rope that had been fed through it. She burned with excitement and with a little fear. They’d never played this way before, and they had many really long discussions about what they wanted to try, how far they wanted to go, what they would allow, and just how much “fear” they wanted to experiment with. Even though it had been thoroughly talked out, there was still a scent of danger hanging in the air all around her and she fucking loved it. 

Daryl grabbed her cheeks with his hand and pulled her face right up close to his. “So, Syd. You gonna be a good girl now?” His eyes narrowed his eyes and ran his tongue across his lower lip. She quirked an eyebrow at him and shook her head. “No.” Daryl chuckled and had a maniacal glimmer in his eye. “Oh, girl. You’ve just found yourself in a world of hurt.”

He shoved her against the padded tree and cut her hands free from behind her back so he could bind them above her head. As soon as they were cut loose, she started slapping at him, but he caught her wrists and bent it hard enough to smart a little, but not enough to hurt her. “Stop it. You pull anymore of that shit and I’ll cut a switch. Got me?” She stared at him with big eyes, breathing a little harder. “Nod your head, Sydney. I mean, unless you just want me to strip you naked and light your ass up with a switch.” Sydney nodded her understanding. “Good girl.” 

Once her hands were bound by a rope above her head, Daryl pulled his pocket knife and flicked it open with a pop of his wrist. “I suggest that you stand still and not squirm.” He pulled the hem of her shirt away from her body and plunged the knife through the fabric and then held the knife between his teeth as he ripped her shirt open. He repeated the process with each sleeve until the shreds of material were at her feet. He looked at her like she was prey, and this time she actually did feel more than a little afraid.

Daryl pressed himself against her and breathed into her ear, “You’re so fuckin’ sexy.” He lightly pressed the tip of the cold blade against the little dip at the bottom of her neck and trailed it to the center of her breasts to her bra. “Be still, sweetheart. Don’t wanna cut ya.” Sydney had to hold her breath to keep her chest from moving so much. With a quick pull of his hand, her breasts sprang free from the constricting material. “Are these hard just for me?” Daryl asked, grazing his thumbs over each of her hard nipples. “Yes, sir.” “Mmmm. I have to have a little taste.” He dipped his head to one breast and palmed the other, kneading it just right in his strong hand. 

He kissed all the way down to the waistband of her pants and Sydney was burning up. The scruff of his facial hair scratched her soft skin and all of it felt so good. He stood upright again and shoved his hand into her pants and tugged her panties to the side. “How wet are you, Sydney?” Her body felt like it was vibrating. “I’m soaked for you, sir.” He growled like an angry bear and rubbed his fingers all over her pussy. “Goddamn right you are. Tell me who makes your pussy drip.” He thrust his two middle fingers into her and Sydney’s knees buckled. “Tell me!” “Mmmm… Oh fuck… You. Only you, sir.” He upped his game a little and started rubbing her clit with his thumb as he fucked her with his fingers. She was already almost screaming like a banshee and it only spurred him on. 

He pressed his hard body against hers and kissed her wet and dirty. “You about to cum for me already?” Try as she might, she just couldn’t make words happen, so she nodded frantically. “You better make it count cause I’m gonna make you work for the next one.” She moaned nice and loud and it was just for him. “C’mon. I know you’re right there, baby. Cum all over my fingers.” He dipped his head and pulled her nipple into his mouth and Sydney came hard. She hung from the rope around her wrists and her body violently convulsed as Daryl continued his evil work with his fingers. 

Sydney was out of breath and she saw static behind her eyes. She was vaguely aware that Daryl was pulling his hand out of her pants. “Still with me, sweetheart?” Daryl chuckled. “That all you got?” Her voice was weak and shaky, but defiant as hell. “Mouthy little thing, aren’t ya?” He pinched her chin between his first finger and thumb of his left hand. “Maybe if you have something in that smart mouth you’ll keep quiet.” He pulled her mouth open and shoved the two fingers that were just inside her into her mouth. “Suck ‘em clean.” He stared right into her light green eyes and she stared right back as she cleaned his fingers with her tongue. 

“I ain’t done with you yet. Not by a long shot.” He was hard as granite and the camo pants he was wearing were loose, but not loose enough to give his dick any relief. Sydney was still weak from the epic orgasm he gave her with his fingers. She figured that he’d have to carry her out of the woods by the time they were done.   
Daryl cut her pants off and then her skimpy panties. Just as he got her naked, the sky opened up and it started pouring. “You wanna stop?” Daryl asked. This might be about getting dirty and pushing boundaries, but he didn’t want her so cold and uncomfortable that she couldn’t enjoy herself. “Hell no,”she replied with a smirk.

Daryl got to his knees and licked her from her clit all the way to her tailbone and then kissed all over the curves of her ass. He pushed her ass cheeks apart and licked her from her spine back to the front and it felt so deliciously naughty she could hardly stand it. “Like that, darlin’?” “Fuck yes!” He repeated it several more times and then stopped at her entrance, circling it with his tongue until it was inside of her. He slid two of his fingers to her clit and put them in a V on either side. “Goddammit! That’s so fucking good, Daryl!” He hummed and the vibration went right through her. “Oh my God! Don’t fuckin’ stop.” Daryl was a god with his mouth and it never took him more than a few minutes to get her off. Her legs were shaking and she was so close she could cry. Daryl grabbed her leg with his free hand and pulled it onto his shoulder and she felt his tongue delve into her even deeper. He fucked her with his tongue and worked her clit between his fingers until she was screaming and grinding herself on his face. 

They were both completely drenched and neither of them gave a single fuck. Daryl intended on dragging this out longer, but he needed to be buried balls deep in her perfect pussy. He kissed and licked the rainwater from her belly and nipples until he was kissing her mouth. Sydney wanted her hands on him in the worst way. Her shoulders were aching from the strain of her arms being tied above her head. She watched him tear at the buttons of his camo pants and the way his cock was pushing against the front was too much. “Sapphire!” Sydney just called out the safeword for the first time since they’d been together. 

Daryl stopped everything and looked into her eyes. “Baby? You ok?” He was scared out of his mind that he’d gone too far with something. “I’m fine. Everything is perfect. I need you too much to be tied up.” Daryl studied her face to make sure that she wasn’t hurt or scared. “Come on, baby. Cut my hands down. I want to make you feel good.” 

As soon as her hands were free, she finished tearing his buttons open and shoved his pants and underwear down to his knees, kissing him hard the whole time. She backed up and looked at him with predatory eyes for a beat. “You’re mine now.” She shoved him as hard as she could, knocking him onto his ass in the mud. She put her knees on either side of his hips and shoved him the rest of the way onto his back as she slid down his dick. “Goddamn that’s good!” Daryl cried. “You like the way my pussy feels, baby? Does it feel good on your big cock?” Sydney usually wasn’t one to do too much dirty talking, so this was a more than pleasant surprise. It made his eyes roll back and his balls tingle. “I asked you a question, Daryl. I expect a fucking answer.” His eyes popped open and he couldn’t make himself talk to save his life. “Answer me now and I’ll make it nice. Keep laying there with your mouth gaped open and I’ll make it hurt.” Well, now, that was definitely intriguing. He smirked up at her with a crooked grin and refused to answer. 

Sydney slapped his cheek, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to sting a bit. His head snapped to the side and he laughed. He had never seen her so controlling and he never thought he’d be into it, but here he was with his dick throbbing more than ever. When he still didn’t answer she grabbed the back of his hair and yanked his head back and leaned down close to his face. “Answer me, dammit. Tell me who makes your dick this hard.” “Fuck me. Yours, baby. Only yours.” She held his hair with both hands and kissed him. “You’re goddamn right.”

They were wet and muddy and Sydney was riding Daryl straight to heaven. “That’s right, baby girl. Ride me good. Fuck yeah. Just like that.” She sat up and Daryl held up his hands for her to hold to balance herself. “You gonna cum for me again, Syd?” Her eyes were closed and all she could do was moan. “C’mon Syd. Cum with me. You know how good it is when we cum together.” And, it was good. Their simultaneous orgasms were always explosive. “C’mon, sweetheart. I feel ya squeezin’ me.” He freed his right hand and slid it between their bodies and stroked her clit until she nearly fell off of him. “Hang on! I’m… Fuck, oh fuck!” His hips snapped into her a few more times and he came hard inside her. 

Sydney collapsed onto his chest and she placed soft kisses in the little patch of hair there. “Jesus Christ,” Daryl panted. “I fucking love you.” It was out of her mouth and she heard it before she realized she was saying it. Daryl stiffened beneath her and she knew that she’d just fucked up big time. She froze, not knowing how the hell she was going to fix this. “Whadya just say?” Shit. Of course he’d have to make it worse. Why couldn’t he just pretend he didn’t hear her? When she didn’t answer or move for a minute, Daryl sat them up, making sure to hold onto her. “Look at me, sweetheart.” She’d rather just stay how she was with her dripping hair covering her face. “I want you to say it again.” Daryl’s voice was soft and sweet and, maybe, he wasn’t mad. Sydney slowly lifted her eyes to his and she looked so pure and so vulnerable it made his heart skip a beat. “Tell me.” Her heart was hammering in her chest. They had a good thing between them and she was scared that she’d just fucked it all up. “It’s ok, Syd. Tell me.” Better to get it over with, she thought. “I… I said that I fucking love you, ok?” Daryl laughed because she sounded so defensive. “It’s not funny.” Sydney tried to pull away. She just wanted to go back to the lake house and hide for as long as she could. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at what you said. You just look so damn cute when you pout.” She narrowed her eyes at him. He was this close to pissing her off. “Hey,” he cupped her jaw and made her look at him. “I love you, too, Syd.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smutty sweetness just for Daryl

Daryl came in from a hell of a long, exhausting shift. He was filthy, he stank of sweat and smoke, and every part of him hurt. He and Sydney were supposed to have a date night at The Crypt, but he didn’t think he could make it. He wanted anything they did together to be good and he just didn’t have any good in him. 

He dropped his sweaty, stinky self onto his couch and looked at his phone. He was really looking forward to seeing Sydney tonight. He missed her. They hadn’t seen one another in almost a week. He’d been pulled in to work some odd shifts because one of the guys had gotten injured while working a major car crash. He let out a breath and pulled up Sydney’s number. 

“Hi, baby,” Sydney answered. “How was your day?” 

“I had my ass kicked today. Two structure fires, I don’t know how many medical calls, and a few MVAs. I don’t think I can make it to The Crypt tonight, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I miss you and I want to see you, but I don’t think I could give you what you deserve.” 

“What if I grab us some dinner and come over and take care of you? I have a few ideas on how I can help you relax.”

Daryl had a sleepy smile on his face. He’d been so worked up about not being able to take care of her that he didn’t consider that she might want to take care of him. 

“Oh yeah? What kind of things do you have in mind?” 

“So, I take it that you don’t mind me coming over?” Sydney laughed. 

“You can always come over, sweetheart. Pack your stuff for work tomorrow so you can stay the night with me.”

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl dozed off shortly after getting off the phone with Sydney. He meant to go take a shower, but the need to close his eyes for just a minute was too strong to resist. 

He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he opened the door for Sydney. “I meant to take a shower before you got here. Sorry that I smell like an animal.” He took the bags from her and led her to the kitchen.

“You smell like a working man and it’s sexy. Besides, you’re going to soak in a hot bath and I’m taking care of you tonight. I brought your favorite Chinese food, I have some salts to put in your bath to soothe your aching muscles, and I bought some massage oil so I can give you a head-to-toe rub down.” 

Daryl draped his arms around the top of her shoulders and kissed her. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Are you kidding? You always take care of me, plus you kind of go out into the world and are a hero all day. You totally deserve it.”

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl was laid back, resting his head on the back of the tub. The steam from the water filled the bathroom. Sydney poured water over his hair and shampooed it, massaging his scalp enough to make him moan.

“You’re makin’ my eyes roll back in my head,” Daryl mumbled, groggily.

Sydney lathered up a sponge with some of his body wash and started at his neck and slowly worked her way down, scrubbing away the sweat, dirt, and grime from his hard day. 

“Mmmmm… ‘S so good, sweetheart.”

“That’s my goal, baby. I want you to feel nice and relaxed. I have the massage oil warming up so I can rub all of those aches and pains away.” 

Sydney knelt behind Daryl at the back of the tub and combed his hair back away from his face. “I’m not finished with you just yet.” She guided his head back onto a rolled-up towel. “Close your eyes,” she whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. 

Daryl heard the snap of a cap being opened and then he felt Sydney’s fingertips gently massaging some kind of cream or something onto his face. She rubbed her fingers in the smallest circles and Daryl felt more of the tension leaving his body. She rubbed the cream all over his face and neck and then laid a hot towel over his face. 

He was so relaxed that when he got out of the tub his legs were weak. That was ok though. Sydney was in control and he was putty in her hands. After she dried him off, she led him to the bedroom where she had a few candles lit. They were some sort of relaxation scented candles and they actually smelled good. 

“Lie down on your belly and get comfortable. I’ll be right back.” Sydney went back to the bathroom to get the oil and a towel. She stripped down to her sexy lingerie. She always wore something special for Daryl. It wasn’t just that it was part of their contract, she wanted to always be desirable to him. He preferred black lingerie, but what she had on tonight was dark gray trimmed with black lace. She was certain that he would approve once he saw it. 

Daryl felt the mattress dip and Sydney’s warm, soft skin as she crawled up to his hips. He moaned out loud when he felt the hot oil being drizzled onto his back. Sydney rubbed both hands all over his back, spreading the oil so she could massage it into his skin. 

She took her time, gently kneading every knotted up muscle from his neck to his lower back. Daryl had gone his entire life never having a real massage and now he was thinking that this was going to have to be a regular thing. 

Sydney moved from one arm to the next, rolling her thumbs over his big biceps. She loved his arms. They were just the right size and his muscles were perfectly defined. You could just look at him and know that he was strong and she had no doubt that he would use that strength to protect her and keep her safe. She loved that she felt small in those arms and that he always kept one slung over her shoulders when they were together.

“Turn over, baby. I’m gonna do your front now.” Daryl’s eyes were heavy and his limbs felt limp. He almost felt as if he was dreaming. Sydney was more than he could have ever hoped for. Everything she did was for him and for them, and she did it with joy. 

Daryl felt as if he was sinking into the bed. He was aware that his legs were being pushed apart and he could feel Sydney’s warmth and her hands moving along his thighs. She paused long enough to pull her hair up into a loose bun on top of her head. 

“Oh, shit… Oh, sweetheart,” Daryl moaned. Sydney ran her tongue over his balls, along the length of his shaft, and then swirled it around the tip. Daryl’s muscles all began to tense up the way they always did when he started getting turned on.

“Shhhh… Just relax, baby. I’m gonna do all the work.” She placed her hands on his hips and took his length into her mouth. Daryl moaned out loud and she could feel him trembling beneath her hands. She took him as far as she could and then hollowed her cheeks as she pulled all the way back to the tip. She started out nice and slow, taking every inch of him that she could, over and over. Daryl fought his instincts to move his hips or to try and touch Sydney. She made it clear that this was to relax him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt like he was elevated to a whole other level of ecstasy. It was like a drug. It was easily the most exhilarating experience of his life. 

“Sydney… ‘s so fuckin good.” She hummed her approval around his cock and Daryl pulled his knees up and he grabbed her hair with his hand. He held it gently, making sure not to pull it. It wasn’t that kind of night. “Mmmm… I’m close. So close.” 

Sydney wrapped her hand around the base of his dick and worked it in time with her mouth. This always took Daryl right over and it was always more intense than just giving him a blowjob. “Shit, Syd… Yeah, baby. Don’t stop.” He grunted and moaned as the tightening in his belly broke and it felt like his stomach dropped. His head snapped back and thick cords stood out on his neck. He growled loudly through clenched teeth and his whole body shook and shuddered. Sydney watched through her long lashes as he rode the wave of his release. 

“Syd, baby… That was epic.” Daryl was still twitching with aftershocks and he couldn’t have moved if his life depended on it. “Come up here. I want you in my arms.” His eyes were cracked open and he had a lazy smile on his face. 

Sydney settled in against his side, throwing her leg over his thigh. “Do you feel better now?” She pressed soft kisses over his chest and shoulder and traced her fingertips through the little patch of hair on his chest.

“I feel fuckin’ amazing.” He turned and kissed the top of her head before nudging her to kiss her lips. “Thank you for taking care of me tonight. You worked all day, too, and you didn’t have to do this for me, but I appreciate it and I’m glad you did. I’ve been missing you.” 

“I wanted to take care of you. It makes me happy to make you feel good. And, there might have been a little bit of me that was missing you too,” she teased. 

“You best watch that bratty mouth, girl. Keep it up and your ass will be bright red as soon as I’m able to move again.” 

Sydney grinned wickedly as she raised up and took off her bra. She pulled the covers over them and blew out the candles on Daryl’s nightstand. “I’ll be looking forward to it, sir.” Daryl laughed as he pulled her back into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Sydney try something new & push the limits of orgasm control.

Daryl picked up Sydney for their weekly date night at The Crypt. They were seeing each other outside of the club, of course, but they still thrived on this part of their relationship. This was where they could fully engage their D/s relationship. Sydney wore the collar that Daryl gave her every day. She had a collection of them now. She had the one that was a necklace that she could wear to work and not get asked a million questions. She had a more traditional one that she wore when she and Daryl were home together. And, she had a collection of fun ones for their club nights. Some of them were studded, some had an o-ring to attach a leash to, or for use with restraints. Both of their favorite collars had nipple clamps. 

Daryl had very specific plans for Sydney tonight. Tonight she was wearing a black leather mini-skirt with a deep purple corset covered by a black leather jacket. Daryl was ready to rip that skirt right off of her and get down to business.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl walked Sydney over to a bondage chair. The back was reclined and there were rings for attaching restraints. At the end of the seat, there were two extensions where her legs would be tied. They would put her legs in the air and spread wide. Of course, there were metal rings all over the table to be used as tie-off points. But the thing that caught Sydney’s attention right away was a machine at the foot-end of the table. 

“Take everything off and have a seat,” Daryl growled into her ear. 

“Yes, Sir.” She started removing her clothes, but she kept eyeing the machine. She knew what it was. She and Daryl had talked about it early on when they discussed the terms of their contract. They both had “fucking machines” in their Soft Limits category. A soft limit means that it’s not a yes or no. It means that it’s not off the table for either party, but it also isn’t something that is on their top ten list either. They both agreed that it might be fun to try, but if it didn’t happen, they would be ok with it.

Daryl received an email from the club a couple of weeks ago. Emails were sent out by order of detail. Doms got emails that were specifically geared to that mindset, plus any info on new rooms, new equipment, or furniture, plus, they also got tips for caring for their sub. Subs got similar emails that were geared for them. They got tips on caring for their Dom, how to improve their sub-skills, and other topics. The email stated that The Crypt had gotten a few of the machines and that they were strictly by reservation only. Daryl thought it would be an interesting way to spend a date night, so he put his name on the list.

Sydney was fully stripped and sitting on the chair, a bit apprehensive about tonight’s festivities. Daryl moved between her and the machine and stood between her legs. His hands glided over her thighs and up over her sides. “Don’t be scared, Sydney. You know that you have all of the power. You just have to say the word and everything stops.”

Sydney’s eyes were wide with nervous excitement when she looked at him. “Yes, Sir. I want to try it.”

“Good girl,” Daryl praised. “Are you ready to hear the rules?” Sydney told him that she was and he started naming them off.

“You have to have three orgasms before I stop the machine. I’m also going to be using a vibrator on your clit. You have to count out each number of your orgasm when it starts. If you tell me to stop or say that you can’t take it, I’m going to make you go for thirty more seconds before I take the vibrator away, and you have to count it out loud to me. Do you understand?

“Yes, Sir.” This actually didn’t sound so bad after all. She thought that this sounded rather exciting now that Daryl laid out the rules. 

She watched as Daryl attached a dildo to the thruster of the machine and then as he skillfully tied her legs to each of the extensions. She felt like all of this was a bit obscene, but that also kind of kicked up the excitement a little. Once her legs were secure, Daryl tied her wrists together over her head. 

“I get to fully watch you while you have an orgasm. I get to see your body reacting and I get to touch you all over while it happens. You have no idea how much that turns me on.” He kissed her, rubbing his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as his lips moved down her neck. “You want my fingers first? To get you ready?” 

“Yes, please, Sir,” she replied breathlessly. 

Daryl trailed his fingertips downward as he positioned himself between her legs once again. “I love looking at your naked body. You’re so beautiful. So perfect in every way.” 

Sydney blushed and had to fight her instant response, which was to be self-deprecating. Daryl hated that. He thought that she was beautiful and he loved her body and he felt like she should feel the same way. “Thank you, Sir.” She not only had to say it, but she had to mean it, too. Daryl would know if she didn’t, and he didn’t like that.

“You’re such a good girl tonight. I might just go easy on you tonight on you.” He drizzled a little oil onto her mound and massaged the pad of his thumbs up and down her outer labia, slowly working her into a state of need. Daryl spent a good deal of his downtime learning more about female erogenous zones and how to stimulate Sydney in new ways. “Does that feel good, sweetheart?” He really didn’t have to ask. Sydney was already moaning quietly and her face was completely relaxed. Her response came out in a dreamy way and it made Daryl laugh to himself. She would be anything but dreamy very soon.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sydney was already breathing heavy and all Daryl had done was position the tip of the dildo inside of her. Daryl added a little more lube to the surface of the toy, just to be on the safe side. “Here we go, Syd. I’ll start you out easy.” He pressed one of the buttons and the machine whined as it came to life. She jumped a little as the dildo slipped deeper inside. 

Daryl steadily increased the speed in small increments as she became more and more used to it. He had one question and one rule that he still needed to relay, and he was waiting until just the right moment. She was still a bit tense, though. He took out the vibrator to help get her nice and relaxed. 

He turned it on the highest setting and moved it around one nipple and then the other. “That’s it, Sydney. Just relax. Let it make you feel good, baby.” He traveled lower, touching her with his hand and the vibrator until it was between her legs. He pressed his warm hand on her mound, putting gentle pressure on the clitoral complex. He recently discovered that this was a very quick way to get her headed in the right direction. He moved the tip of the vibrator in light, slow strokes from one side of her labia and back around. After only a minute or so, Sydney was beginning to moan and moved her hips a little. 

“Sydney, open your eyes and look at me.” Daryl was all business in the playroom, as always. By now, she was trained to make herself open her eyes when told the first time. “Who do your orgasms belong to?”

“You, Sir,” she replied a bit shakily. 

“That’s right. They belong to me. There’s something I didn’t tell you before we got started.” Dread filled Sydney. Daryl was an amazing lover and an even better boyfriend, but he could be very demanding when he was in Dom mode. “You have to cum three times before we stop, I told you that. But, you have to ask me for permission. If you cum without permission, I’m going to hold the vibrator to your clit for thirty seconds and make you count.” 

Sydney tried hard not to do anything except respond appropriately, but the thought of clit torture was too much. She groaned before she could reign it in. 

“I’m sorry. Did you have something you wanted to say to me?” He stood there looking at her with an eyebrow raised, just waiting for her to give him an incorrect response. 

“No, Sir. I understand the rules."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
The first time was relatively easy to get through. Daryl knew by the way Sydney moaned that she was getting close. She started asking for permission as soon as she felt that all too familiar tingle in her belly. He let her get all the way to the tip-top of the precipice and then granted her permission to cum.

Subsequent orgasms always came on quickly, with little to no warning for her. And, to be sure, Daryl wasn’t giving her any sort of reprieve. He clicked one of the buttons on the controller to speed up the thrusts of the machine. He spread her lips wide on either side of her clit, pulling the surrounding skin taut and making her already swollen nub pop out even more. She screamed and would have come off of the chair had she not been bound to it. 

“Breathe, Syd. You’re gonna have to breathe and concentrate if you’re going to make it through without any repercussions if you don’t get yourself under control.” Daryl spoke in a calm and measured way and it pissed Sydney off. One of these days she was going to pay him back for this.

The second one was harder, just like they both knew it would be. She didn’t count on Daryl telling her “no” until she was screaming like a banshee. “Just a little bit longer, Syd. I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

“Dar… Sir! Please! I’m begging you! I can’t… I can’t stop. Oh, fuck. FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!!!”

“Ask me nicely one more time.” 

If her hands had been free she would have knocked that smirk right off of his face. The smug bastard. 

“Please, Sir. May I please cum now?” Daryl counted to three in his head and told her to do it. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

“Last one, Sydney. You’ve been such a good girl. Don’t forget the rules now.”

A fine sheen of sweat covered her from head to toe. This was like some sort of torture technique, albeit a very pleasurable one. Having to control an orgasm is an amazingly difficult thing to do, especially once beyond the first one. 

Daryl increased the speed of the machine once more and he hadn’t moved the vibrator from her very overstimulated clit for more than a few seconds. Sydney thrashed her head from side to side wildly. She was growling through clenched teeth. Her thigh muscles shook violently and her back was severely bowed away from the chair. She frantically moved her hands around, desperate to untie them so she could break free of this torment. She couldn’t take much more. She hadn’t come down from her last climax and this one was barreling toward her like a bullet. 

“OH MY GOD!” she screamed. “Please, oh, Jesus, PLEASE! I have to… Please, Sir! Please, may I cum again?”

“Already? You just did a few seconds ago, Syd. Are you really sure that you’re ready?”

Goddamn him. 

Sydney slammed her head back against the chair and banged it a few times to take her mind off of the current situation between Daryl and her pussy. “Yes, Sir! I’m positive. I can’t… Oh, fuck me! I’m gonna…”

“You better not. You don’t want me to draw this out do you?” 

She was going to kill him when he untied her. She was going to murder him with her bare hands and it would be premeditated. She’d cop to it without a second thought. 

“I’m begging, Sir! Please!” Her voice was shrill and cracking and she sounded truly anguished. “Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseee!!! I can’t…” Her eyes rolled back and Daryl finally decided she’d taken all she could take. 

“Do it, Sydney. Make it a good one for me, sweetheart.” She looked as though she was having a seizure. Daryl actually worried that she might be for a second, but then she took in a hard, gasping breath and the worst of the jerking subsided as he turned off both devices. 

She jolted and surged with aftershocks the whole time Daryl spent untying her. “Sydney, baby? Are you ok? Can you look at me for a second?” This was always the part that Sydney loved the most. This was when Daryl was tender and attentive. He swept his palm over her cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. Sydney blinked, slowly bringing him into focus. “There’s my girl,” Daryl smiled. “Here, have some water.” He held the back of her head and tipped the bottle of water for her. 

“Are you with me now?” Sydney looked like she’d gone through the wringer several times over, but she managed a smile for him. All of her earlier murderous thoughts were gone. She had Daryl now, and she couldn’t live without him. “I have a surprise for you,” he told her as he kissed her forehead. “I won a bet at work, so we have the whole weekend at the Waldorf Astoria in Atlanta. How’s that sound to you, sweetheart?”

Sydney told him that it sounded perfect to her. “I love you, Syd. I’m happy that you’re mine.”

“Me too, babe. And, I love you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl & Sydney have a romantic & steamy weekend in a luxury suite.

It was very late when Daryl and Sydney checked into their suite. That was ok though. They didn’t have to check out until Monday morning and they both were off. Daryl carried their two bags as they stepped into the elevator. Sydney looked tired and Daryl had plans to make her nice and relaxed and to keep her in his arms all night.

As soon as they entered their room, Sydney went straight to the bed and laid across it. “Ahhhh. It’s so soft and it feels so good.” Daryl smiled and dropped their bags on the sofa.

“My sweet girl. I was thinking that I would rub my fingers all over your back the way you like, and when you fall asleep, I’m gonna wrap my arms around you and hold you.”

Sydney smiled sleepily as Daryl crawled over her. “You are the sweetest, babe.”

“I’m getting you some juice first. We have to make sure that you replace all of the fluids you lost.” He kissed the tip of her nose and hopped off of the bed. “D’you want anything else?” She told him that juice was fine and watched him as he walked out. Daryl has a swagger that was sexy enough to bring her to her knees.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sydney lay on her stomach with her head turned to face Daryl. He was on his side and he was slowly rubbing his fingertips over her back with the least amount of pressure, tickling her in the best possible way.

“I can massage you if you want,” Daryl offered.

Sydney smiled, sleepily, and shook her head. “This is just what I want.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” Sydney reached over and ran her hand over his jaw. Daryl kissed her palm as it passed over his lips. “Rest now, beautiful.”

She tried to stay awake because she loved their late-night talks, but she was well and truly spent. The way Daryl was tracing his fingers over her back was a guaranteed way to put her out in no time, every time. She woke a little while later when Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She sighed contentedly when he kissed the top of her head and told her that he loved her.

Sometime before dawn, Daryl awoke to find that the most amazing dream he was having wasn’t a dream. Sydney was between his legs sucking his cock like her life depended on it. He was hard as steel and moaning out loud. He lifted his head and Sydney looked up at him with a naughty sparkle in her eyes. “Oh, Jesus…” His hips started moving in time with her hand and mouth. Sydney slid her other hand over his belly up to his chest and scratched all the way back. Daryl let out a sigh and shuddered from head to toe. She smirked around his thick shaft as she took as much of his length as she could.

After a few minutes, she stopped and Daryl groaned at the loss of contact. She climbed over him, placing her knees on each side of his hips. “I need you, baby. I need you so bad.”

Daryl rubbed his hands from her hips to her breasts and squeezed them over and over. “I’m all yours, baby. Take what you want.”

They moaned in unison as Sydney slipped him inside. “You fill me up so good, babe.” She moved slowly, taking her time to feel every inch he had to offer. Daryl moved his hands over her thighs and he grabbed onto her ass.

“Mmmmm… Fuck yeah, sweetheart. Ride that cock.”

Sydney leaned forward and held herself up by pressing her hands on his chest. “Oh my God, Daryl… You’re hittin’ me just right,” she moaned.

“Christ… You keep doing that and I’m gonna cum.” He gripped her hips tighter, trying to slow her down, but she kept moving with determination.

“ Me too… I need it. Oh, God, I need it so bad.”

“C’mon, darlin’. Get what you’re after.” Daryl’s voice was low and gravelly and it always made her weak.

“Look at me, Syd.” She opened her eyes and stared into his intense ones. “Cum for me. Let me feel you cum all over my cock.” He thrust into her harder and faster. “Come on, Sydney.” He pushed her all the way down on his cock and moved her back and forth, hitting her hard and deep and pushing her over the tipping point.

“That’s my girl. Squeeze my cock, darlin’.” He felt her contracting around his shaft in waves and it made his balls tingle. “Fuck yeah, sweetheart. Keep going.” Daryl moved her now as Sydney could hardly keep herself from collapsing on top of him. “C’mon. I’m almost there. Just a little more.”

Daryl found the stamina to piston into her for the few minutes it took for him to finish and he came with a roar and aftershocks that rivaled what Sydney had earlier that night.

Sydney was draped over him, kissing his sweaty, heaving chest and raking his damp hair off of his forehead. “Baby girl… Goddamn.”

Daryl slipped out from under Sydney very early the next morning and went down to the front desk. He wanted to surprise Sydney with breakfast in bed courtesy of room service. He couldn’t very well call in the order with her sleeping right beside him. Plus, he wanted to make sure that it was extra special.

The concierge was exceptionally helpful, even going so far as to finding some flowers to accompany the spread. After he tipped the lady, he headed over to the coffee bar to get him and Sydney a coffee. She liked her coffee a particular way, so he opted to get their coffee himself and order juice with breakfast.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Daryl whispered, nuzzling into her neck. “I got you a coffee and fixed it up just the way you like.” He kissed her sweet spot behind her ear.

She smiled sleepily and sighed as he kissed down the side of her neck. “Good morning, babe. You’re being so sweet.” She raised up on her elbows and kissed him. She was wearing nothing except for the sheet and Daryl would happily keep her that way the whole weekend, but he knew she’d be more comfortable wearing something when room service arrived.

“Go get dressed real quick and bring your sexy ass back in here. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

She came back a few minutes later, dressed in a tiny pair of shorts and the t-shirt Daryl wore the night before. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. Daryl loved for her to wear her hair down, but he never fussed when she pulled it up. Rather, he enjoyed getting to look at her neck and think about running his tongue all over it.

“C’mere, beautiful,” Daryl said, happily smiling. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. He rubbed his hands over both sides of her cheeks and stared into her eyes. “After breakfast, you and I are going to take a nice long soak in that big bathtub.” He pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. “Then, I’m going to spend the rest of the day kissing you and showing you how much I appreciate you.” Every word or so was punctuated by a kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl sat behind Sydney in the tub and was squeezing water from a sponge onto the back of her neck. “How does that feel? Do we need to add more hot water?” Daryl asked as he kissed her ear.

“It’s perfect,” she breathed out. “I could get used to this, you know.”

“Mmmmm… That’s the plan, sweetheart. I’m gonna spoil you so you’re ruined for all other men.”

Sydney turned back and saw him grinning. “Oh, you’ve already done that. I’m not letting you go for anything.”

Daryl rubbed his hands across her shoulders and down her arms. “You’re all mine. No other woman could ever make me feel the way you do. You’re all I’ll ever want.”

Sydney turned around, placing her knees on either side of his hips and stroked her fingers down his cheek. “Baby. I love you.” They wound their fingers into one another’s hair at almost the same time. Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss.

“I love you, beautiful. So damn much.” His hands moved to her face and he held her there for a moment and whispered “I love you” again before diving back even more passionately. In a matter of moments, they were all over one another. Daryl pulled her head back so he could get to her neck. He groaned as his lips tasted her tender flesh.

Daryl stood them up and turned Sydney toward the windows that were beside the bathtub. He gently lifted her right leg and placed her foot on the side of the tub. His hands and lips were all over her, everywhere he could get them and as fast as he could get them there. He needed her like he needed air. No woman had ever made him feel this way. She completed him. What started out as just sex and mutual kinks had bloomed like a beautiful, rare flower.

The bathroom was filled with steam and heavy breathing and soft moans. Daryl made love to the woman who had done the impossible and captured his heart.

Sydney felt more loved than she had in her whole life. She loved Daryl with all that she was. He wiggled his way in, despite the walls she’d put up. He consumed her in the best ways possible. She found herself feeling happy even when he wasn’t around, but when they were together, her joy was beyond compare.

Daryl and Sydney reached their climax together. It was explosive and burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns.

Sydney stood, shaking with her hands pressed against the windows, gasping for air. Daryl wrapped himself around her, moaning with every breath. He moved his face along her back, his stubble scratching her shoulder blade. His lips brushed over her neck.

“Let’s move in together. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night and wake up with you every morning.”

Sydney reached behind her, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. With her lips against his, she told him that she would love to live with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Sydney engage in some rope & rough play

“You’re a hundred percent sure you wanna do this?” Daryl asked Sydney as they sat in bed together, watching some bondage videos on his laptop. He really stepped up his rope game and had taken a “Master Class” series of classes and workshops and was now proficient in suspension. Anyone at The Crypt that was going to engage in suspension play was required to take them. Sydney even had to take a few classes on being bound. They had to file additional paperwork and submit their health insurance information to the club so they would be waived of liability in the event anything went wrong. But, Sydney trusted Daryl and she knew that he wouldn’t consider suspending her until he had perfected his skills.

“Absolutely. And, I kind of want you to be more forceful, like the guy in the videos we’ve been watching.” The man in the video showed little mercy, but she noticed that he could tone it down depending on the women he was working with. She became really aroused at the thought of Daryl being a mean bastard. “How do you feel about choking me?”

Daryl’s head snapped toward her, his eyes wide with surprise. “Really? I thought that was a hard limit?”

“It was,” she shrugged. “But, I trust you and I know that you wouldn’t hurt me. Plus, I’ve read up on it a little, and well, it sounds exciting.” 

Daryl thought about it for a minute. “Ok. First of all, we’re gonna keep watching videos and you’re going to tell me the parts that you like. We’re also going to come up with some rules and decide on a signal so you can let me know when you need to breathe.” He squeezed her cheeks and pulled her face closer and kissed her in that dirty way that made her panties wet. “I love you, ya naughty fuckin’ girl.” 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

During the next week, they went to work, looked at houses for a few hours when they were both off, and researched different porn videos for the things that they wanted to try. Mostly, it just led to them tearing each other’s clothes off and fucking like animals. 

Date night finally came and they were both excited about it. Daryl knew just how he was going to tie her up and just what he was going to do. They went to the club separately. Daryl needed to get into the room and get a few things set up and to get his mind in the right headspace. Sydney wanted him to be meaner and he thought he could do it, he just needed to get his head in the game. 

By the time Sydney showed up, Daryl had all of the pre-rigging completed. He was seated in a dark corner, waiting for her. She walked over to where he was and got onto her knees.  
“Eyes on me, Sydney. It’s very important that you follow my explicit instructions tonight. If you feel pain or it becomes hard to breathe while you’re suspended, you are to tell me immediately. If I restrict your airway just before you cum and you need me to release the pressure, our sign is you blinking three times in quick succession. Tonight is not about torture or torment. Tonight is about each of us trying new things. You have all of the control. All you have to do is call out the safe word and it’s over. Do you understand, Sydney?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Daryl knelt in front of her and placed two fingers under her chin. “Good girl. Take off all of your clothes and pull your hair up on top of your head in that bun thing you do.” Sydney responded appropriately and Daryl placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

In short order, Daryl had Sydney tied up in a series of ropes with various knots. She was still on the mat on the floor while Daryl triple checked his knots. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt because he wasn’t careful enough. They decided that for their first suspension they would have Sydney on her back. There was plenty of time for them to both get comfortable and work their way up to a traditional hog-tie suspension. 

“I’m going to raise you up a little at a time to let you get used to the way it feels. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sydney was surprisingly comfortable being hoisted into the air. Her weight was distributed amongst the different parts of the rope harness, so there wasn’t a particular part of her that felt pinched or pained. After he raised her a little, Daryl would check to make sure that she was still doing ok. Once he had her to the desired height, he had two final adjustments to make. He took up the slack one each of the ropes that pulled her legs apart. When that was done to his satisfaction, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

Daryl had worked a car accident recently and he had several cuts on his hands from broken glass. He brought a few pairs of black nitrile gloves so he could cover the multiple band-aids he had on his fingers. He was going to have his finger inside of her and he wanted it to be pleasurable and not distracting because she was thinking about band-aids slipping off of him. 

Sydney turned her head when she heard the sound of the gloves snapping against his wrists. “Holy fuck, that’s hot.” 

Daryl looked at her, completely perplexed. He had no idea what she was talking about. “Care to elaborate, darlin’?”

“The gloves. I don’t know what it is about them, but, fuuuuuuuuuuuuck it’s hot.” Daryl watched her as she stared at his hands. She looked like she’d been suddenly struck dumb and she was noticeably turned on. 

Daryl shook his head and chuckled. Of all the things that could get her hot, it just had to be the thing that he used a hundred times a day. Now, he figured he’d get hard every time he had to put a pair of them on. 

Sydney heard his heavy boot steps as he crossed the floor to the table that held a number of implements that he’d put out for their use. She watched, curiously, as he pondered which one to start with. Her heart rate increased and she was a little nervous as to what lay ahead for her. She watched him walk toward her with a crop in his hand. He walked right up between her legs and her pussy was right about chest-level. 

“You’re already wet, aren’t you?” He rubbed his hand all over her inner folds. Sydney gasped and let out a soft moan. “Tell me, Syd, why is your pussy already soaked?”

“Because you turn me on, Sir. You always make me so wet.”

Daryl slowly dragged the leather end of the crop over her mound and slid it down her labia, following the seam to her ass. He started to lightly tap one side and then the next with fluttering pats, gradually increasing the intensity. The harder he smacked her, the louder she moaned. He waited until her head fell back, and started tapping her labia that was spread just enough so that it was hitting her clit and making her twitch with every strike. 

When Daryl asked if she liked it, Sydney replied very enthusiastically. He spanked the same area with his hand several times, getting an even stronger response. “Look at my dirty girl!” He slipped his fingers inside of her, finding her already dripping. Sydney let out a loud growling sound. She was really into this rope stuff. More than she thought she would be. 

Daryl thoroughly worked her over with the crop and then with the flogger. He spun it and flicked his wrist, popping her ass multiple times and then overhand, bringing it down on her pussy. “Oooooohhhhh! Fuck YES!” Daryl was both amused and surprised at how much she was liking this. 

He tucked the handle of the flogger into the pocket of his cargo pants and walked to the top of her head. He wrapped one of his hands around her throat, not squeezing, but just holding it there. He squeezed one of her breasts, hard and then started rolling her nippled between his finger and thumb. “I bet you really want me to make you cum now, dontcha?” 

“Please, Sir. Will you please make me cum?” Daryl kissed her hot and dirty, then gave her a wicked smirk. 

Within a short time, Sydney’s feet were on the ground and her arms were bound above her head. He pulled the rope until she had to tiptoe. She watched as he went back to the instrument table and tried to see what he was gathering.

When he returned, he didn’t say anything, he pinched her nipples and rolled them around to make them as hard as possible. Sydney cried out in pleasure and pain. She looked down and watched as Daryl attached nipple clamps. He pulled the short chain and tucked it between her teeth.

“Do not let that chain fall. If it falls, you won’t fuckin’ like it. Got it?”

“Yesh, Shir,” Sydney mumbled. 

“Louder. I didn’t quite hear you,” he barked.

“Yesh, Shir!” she repeated, louder this time. 

“You know what would make you look even hotter?”

“No, Shir.”

“I think you’d look fuckin’ hot with an anal hook with rope tied from it to your ponytail, pulling your head back. I think I’m gonna do that next time. You know what I’m gonna do after that?” 

“No, Shir.”

“I’m gonna get you right to the edge,” he was right by her ear, speaking in that low, husky way that made her tingle. “I’m gonna make you beg me to make you cum and then I’m going to flog you until your skin is all red. I’m gonna do it over, and over, and over. Do you know why, Sydney?”

“No, Shir,” she whimpered. 

“Because you are mine. You belong to me. I can do anything I want and you’re going to do what, Sydney?”

“Take it, Shir.”

“That’s right. You’re gonna take everything I give you.”

He put his still-gloved hand on her neck, his thumb on one side of her esophagus, and his fingers on the other. Before he applied any pressure, he shoved the middle fingers of her other hand into her mouth. “You like the gloves so much, get ‘em good and wet so I can shove them in your pussy.” She asked him to be forceful and foul, so he gave her what she wanted. 

“You’re gonna ask before you cum. Am I clear?”

“Yesh, Shir.”

He pistoned his fingers into her fast and hard, pressing them against her G-spot. She was instantly moaning loudly and losing her footing. 

“Stand still!” Daryl demanded. He increased the pressure against her throat and closely watched her face. After a minute or so, her eyes started to roll back and her loud moans became weak whimpers. He let go of her throat and smacked her cheek. She’d almost passed out and unconsciousness was not the goal. “Keep your eyes open and watch as the gray swallows up your vision.”

Sydney was beyond the point of being able to respond and Daryl let it go. He kept gentle pressure on her neck and allowed her heavy breathing and moaning to accelerate the euphoric feeling. 

“Shir, may I please cum? 

“Not yet. I want you to squirt and make a mess all over the floor. Tell me when that’s gonna happen.”

Shit. Sydney had only done that a few times and she wasn’t really familiar with that particular sensation. Soon enough, though, she was to the point that she was hardly able to keep her orgasm from happening no matter how hard she fought it. 

“PLEASE!!!” she begged. “I can’t stop it!”

“Count to five and then you can cum,” Daryl replied. He didn’t slow down for a second.

“One, Two…”

“Slow down! Start over!”

Sydney let out a sob and he was sure that if he looked, she would have tears in her eyes. He had to remind himself that this is what she asked for and not break to make sure that she was ok. 

“One… Two… Ohhhhhh FUUUUUUCK!!!”

“Keep counting if you want to cum!”

“Three… Four… FIVE!!!” 

He squeezed her throat a little harder and pressed his fingers against her G-spot a little more. “Do it.. Cum, Sydney. This is what you wanted, now do it!”

Her eyes rolled back and her body shook violently, and for a terrifying moment, Daryl thought he’d caused her to have a seizure. He watched her face and felt her pulse beating in her neck. She pulled in a deep breath and let out a loud shriek and Daryl could tell by how hard she was contracting around his fingers that she was going to leave a puddle on the floor. A tiny bit more pressure and a few more strokes and she was kicking to get away from him and giving him just what he’d demanded.

“There it is! That’s my girl.” He moved behind her and held him against his chest until the worst of the aftershocks was over. He rubbed his hands all over her once he peeled off his gloves. “You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” He laid a trail of kisses from her temple to her chin. “Just lean against me while I untie your hands, ok?” Sydney gave him a soft “uh-huh” and let him hold her up. She was too weak and shaky to keep herself up under her own power. 

After he helped her to the bed, he situated her between her legs and covered her with a blanket. “Just rest your head, darlin’. I’m gonna massage your shoulders so they won’t be so sore later.” He rubbed hot oil into her arms and kissed her neck and told her how much he loved her for almost an hour. It took her that long to regain the ability to have a real conversation. “How did you like what we did tonight? Was I too rough?”

Sydney tilted her head back and gave him a tired smile. “Mmmmm… I love it, babe. Everything was perfect.” She turned a little and kissed him. “But, I might be too rough on you when we get home.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sydney looked around the room nervously. She didn't even know that a room like this existed at The Crypt. I was dimly lit and the cold concrete floor reminded her of a basement. In one corner of the room was a ridiculously large wooden chair. Above her was a series of exposed metal pipes. There were chains and various other things hanging from them. The most disconcerting thing that she saw was the multiple arrangements of pipes on the floor. They looked like some kind of puzzle. There were also a couple of tables that had those puzzle-like pipe arrangements on them. Daryl was definitely up to something, but she had no idea what it was. She had to admit that she never did much porn surfing to see all of the different D/s types of bondage.

Daryl watched her from the shadows in a corner. He rather liked the way that she looked nervous, scared even. She asked him to up their game and he was reluctant at first. He genuinely loved and cared about her and he didn't want to hurt her. Obviously, there's pain involved in their sex life. It was what brought them together to begin with. He liked being in control and having power over her body and pushing her limits, but it had always been about orgasm control and orgasm torture. She asked for more pain and more dominance. He considered it before he agreed. Could he do those things? Could he handle pushing her to limits they hadn't explored? Most importantly, could he handle it if she cried but refused to call out the safe word?

Daryl was friends with one of the other Doms at the club. He was the only person he could talk to about his predicament, so he tucked away his pride and asked Abe if he wanted to go get a few beers. Abe had been career military and he was damn good at giving orders and expecting explicit compliance.

"So, your girl wants you to take it up, huh?" Abe summarized. It took Daryl a bit to get past the awkwardness of the conversation as he'd never been a very open person, especially when it came to, well, this.

"Yeah," Daryl sighed. "I want to do that, too, I just don't know if I can handle hurting her. I know that makes me sound like a pussy, but..." he shrugged, trailing off.

"Let me stop ya right there, man. The most important part of being a Dom is caring for your partner and their safety. If you didn't care, that would make you a fuckin' psychopath and that ain't the kind of shit we need in our community. Listen, Rosita is a deviant for pain. The more I give her, the more she wants. I was nervous as fuck about it at first, too. Follow her lead. She knows her limits, and most importantly, she knows the safe word. If she cries and doesn't call out that word, it means that she wants it. Most of the time, those tears are coming from intense emotions. She's pushing her limits and getting pissed because she wants more or because she's afraid because she wants more."

Daryl thought about it for a minute and it made sense. Abe could still sense the concern that Daryl had and invited him to watch him and Rosita one night. "She's a freak like that, Daryl. Rosita likes to be watched," Abe laughed.

It was with much trepidation that Daryl not only agreed but went. After watching Abe and Rosita's session, Daryl felt a lot better about being able to give Sydney what she wanted. Now he was armed with clarity on the situation and he was already loving the energy coming from Sydney as she walked around the room, examining everything. He could feel it coming off her in pulse-like waves. There was fear, excitement, and titillation burning through her.

Daryl waited until the timing was perfect. Sydney was completely absorbed in the surroundings, so much so that she didn't hear the soft shuffle of his steps nearing her. When he was right behind her, he reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. Sydney let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

"This is your first infraction, Sydney." His voice was low and sinister in a way that she'd never heard from him.

"What are you supposed to do when you come into the room?"

"I'm supposed to undress and wait for you to respond while I'm on my knees, Sir," her voice trembled. He was still holding her hair and she was trying to slow her breathing. Her whole body tingled with nervous energy. He was giving her what she asked for and she was thrilled and frightened all at once.

"Tell me what you didn't do, Sydney."

"I didn't follow our protocol, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

"You have to be punished. Take off all your clothes." He let go of her hair and smacked her ass hard. "I know just what you need to make you remember."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sydney whimpered and her hips kept thrusting forward as her body tried to either reject or accept its current position.

"What's the matter, Syd? Is it that your hair is being pulled, or is it the hook in your ass that's being pulled by your hair?" Daryl paced around her, marveling at both his handiwork with the ropework that connected the hook to her ponytail, as well as her amazing body. She was on all fours on a short table, her head was back, her spine curved steeply, and her sweet ass was high in the air. He stopped in front of her, kneeling so he was eye level. Her wide, nervous eyes met his. He gently stroked the pad of his thumb up and down her cheek.

"Relax, baby. You broke a rule and now you have to be punished. Are you gonna be a good girl?"

"Yes, Sir." Her voice was weak and strained, even a little shaky.

"Come on, Sydney," Daryl chuckled. "You can do better than that. I want ya to mean it. Now, let's try this again. Are you gonna be a good girl?"

Sydney replied with more fire this time. She was hell-bent and determined to show him that she was stronger than he thought.

"Better! I gotta say, baby girl, I wasn't so sure that you'd last very long doing this." He stood up and clapped his hands together loudly. "Alright! There she is! There's my girl! You ready for your punishment now?"

"Yes, Sir." She gritted her teeth and hoped that she was as ready as she tried to make him believe. "I'm ready, Sir."

Daryl's hands were a blur as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxers. "Suck my cock. You better make it good or I'm going to tighten the rope and make it harder for you. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, Sir. I'll suck your cock so good. I promise."

Sydney quickly learned that only moving her head pulled the hook and it was wildly uncomfortable. If she had other stimulation it wouldn't be so bad.

"C'mon, Syd. I know you can do better than that. Suck me like you mean it," Daryl commanded. She rocked her whole body forward a little more and took his length deeper and hollowed her cheeks as she pulled back to the tip. Daryl let out a satisfied groan. "That's it, girl. Do it faster." He cracked the leather crop on her ass, hard, and then started spanking in time with the strokes of her mouth.

"I want you to stop for a second and sit up." She had been pausing now and again to roll her neck, so Daryl thought that sitting on her heels might help. "Keep that ass popped out for me." It was definitely better for both of them. Sydney was taking his dick down her throat and he was spanking her ass red, and with his free hand, he was pinching and pulling her nipples just the way she liked.

"You like that hook in your ass, don't you Sydney?" She answered him as best she could with her mouth full. "What if I fuck you while it's in there? Think you'd like it?" She let out a pleading whine. "Well, let's get you in one of these contraptions so I can fuck you good and proper."

Daryl chose a set of pipes that would have Sydney standing on her tiptoes, bent over a padded bar, and she would hold herself up on a set of bars in front of her. Once she was properly positioned, she would almost look like she was doing a push-up.

"Why aren't you over here, Sydney?" Daryl snapped. He narrowed his eyes and made his displeasure perfectly clear.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Sir. Mmmmmm...It's not easy to walk with the hook tied to my hair. I look down well enough to make sure that I won't trip."

"Then I suggest you crawl. This is the second rule you've broken tonight! I'm starting to think we need to consider severe punishment."

Sydney was somewhat shocked that Daryl didn't offer to untie her hair so she could walk. He was actually making her crawl on her hands and knees to him! This was definitely exciting! He was stepping up his dominance and she was down for all of it. She knelt at his feet when she got to him, lowering her head as much as she was capable.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't mean to disappoint you. I promise that I'll do better." Sydney pleaded. Since her head was bowed, she didn't get to see the devilish smirk on Daryl's face. He was into this as much as she was. That was perfect because he already had an idea for their next session.

"Get up." Sydney stood with her eyes cast to the ground. She was a little upset with herself and it was kind of a mindfuck since Daryl wasn't really angry with her. He tilted her head back with the tips of her fingers under her chin. "Don't worry, princess. You'll make it up to me." He kissed the tip of her nose and helped her to position her body on the pipes and lock her wrists and ankles in the cuffs.

"Jesus! You look so fuckin' sexy like this. I could stand here and just look at you all night if I didn't need to fuck you so bad." He stepped behind her and palmed her ass cheeks, spreading her open so he could admire the view of her hooked ass. Sydney hadn't noticed that Daryl's pants were back around his waist and secured with his belt. She also didn't notice that he had the crop back in his hand.

Her eyes widened when he stepped in front of her. She thought that he was going to fuck her, not fuck with her. His eyes were narrowed and intense and she knew that he had more in store for her than she imagined. Well played, Daryl, she thought. She wanted to ask him what he planned to do to her, but she didn't dare open her mouth. She was sure that would only bring more punishment to her.

"Look at you," he smirked. "You're all shackled and you can't even let your head fall forward. I bet you thought that I forgot all about you breaking our room rules, didn't you?" The faster her breathing became, the more his smile grew. "Do you want to add another broken rule to the growing list?"

"No, Sir. I'm sorry. Thank you for reminding me, Sir."

"There's my good girl. I knew she was still there and still remembered the rules. Anyway, about those broken rules," Daryl shuffled his stance and leaned forward with his hands resting on the pipes on either side of Sydney's hands. "There has to be punishment for that so you don't forget, right?"

"You're right, Sir. I need to be reminded." She made that statement with confidence that she didn't really have since she was a little thrown off with this different version of Daryl. The version that she'd asked for. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, it was simply that she had no idea what to expect. Daryl moved to her right side and Sydney could no longer see him which intensified her level of anticipation. Her muscles were all beginning to ache from being so tense and her nerves were beginning to fray which caused her hands to shake.

A shrill cry echoed off of the walls when Daryl tapped her nipple. He grinned as he knew it was more from her being startled than from pain. "You want to be my good girl, don't you? You want to please me, right?" He started tapping her over and over, faster and faster. Sydney cried out each time, but it was only just starting to sting a little.

"Y-yes, Sir," she stammered. Her respirations were coming even quicker, and now her legs were shaking. Daryl continued tapping her breast with the crop until she started shrieking one apology after the other. That was his cue that she was at her threshold of pain. Well, on that one breast, anyway.

Sydney counted his footsteps as he moved further behind her. Her head was basically in a fixed position, so there was no chance that she could peek over her shoulder to see what he was doing. 

"OH FUCK!" she bawled. It actually sounded like she was crying for a second. Daryl had hardly even tapped the part of the hook that was lined up along her spine. But, he worried that maybe it pulled her hair a little too hard, so he would be nice and loosen the tension a bit. He didn't want her to end up with a headache. A sore ass was one thing, but a headache meant that he might not get laid later.

Daryl thoroughly worked her over, alternating his use of the crop on the hook and her pussy. It was a complex mixture of sensations as it was unpleasant when he struck the hook, but it was exhilarating when he paddled her clit with the cool leather. He kept it up until she was a crying, screaming mess. The dual conflicting sensations became overwhelming and that set off a slew of apologies and strings of curses.

Daryl finally relented after letting her plead and apologize for what felt like a lifetime to Sydney. He knelt in front of her smiling up at her tear-stained face. "Are you ever gonna break the room rules again?"

"Nuh- no, Sir," she sniffled.

"Are you gonna get me home and take all of your anger and frustration out on me?" They locked eyes and Sydney slowly started to smile.

"That's what I thought. Let's get you the fuck out of this thing and get home."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm researching BDSM culture as I go. I know a fair amount about the culture, but if you see any glaring inaccuracies, please let me know.


End file.
